Apotheosis: A Neptunia Tale
by ArcanumScriptor
Summary: Apotheosis, such an act like this is nearly impossible for a normal human to ascend to divinity. Much less take up the mantle as a CPU. For who would bare such a burden as Godhood? Well, asides from Neptune and maybe Vert, who do nothing but play Video Games, literally the laziest Goddesses around. I digress. Are you willing to read the tale of Apotheosis? Who shall be ascended?
1. Thus it begins

_A child once asked a Philosopher:_

' _Are we in the image of the Gods? Or the Gods in the image of us? More importantly what separates man from the Gods? For if they are Gods then why do they allow such an act like Apotheosis? For if Humanity has a man, or more astonishingly a woman, to transcend to Deific status, then aren't they as Human as we are? Then that begs two questions. What makes a God, a God? And….a question I find that is impossible to answer but regardless it must be asked. So shall I ask thou question? Is it's humanity's goal to make a perfect God for themselves, or out of spite of the Gods?'_

 _The Philosopher replied;_

' _My dear child, it is my belief that the Gods are beings who watch over us because our understanding of the world is small. Once we thought the world flat but due to our growth of intelligence, I believe, that the Gods want those not of noble birth but of rebirth in the ashes of horror and cometh out better, for if one wants, they can become like the Gods and be with the Gods. For Apotheosis, my dear child is the act of transcendence beyond binds of mortality and in the embrace of Divinity. For Apotheosis, my dear child is not of magic or divine interventions but of the will of Humanity and how it can transcend even our greatest fears. Apotheosis is not being deified, no my dear child-'_

"Apotheosis is the spirit of Humanity and Humanity is the spirit of Divinity" The young female's voice echoes throughout the large room shrouded in darkness, only a single candle lit, the small flame dances in the darkness, casting a small amount of light. In the veil of darkness, a girl sits down in a makeshift chair, about late teens. She writes the words she spoke on a piece of paper. Straight long golden blonde hair left wild and waving, eyes the colour of the waning moon. She wears very odd choice of wear. She wears a fur cloak adorn above her shoulders held together by a simple string of animal hide, she covers her torso with a torn and clawed up leather vest seeming from a dark age of man. She wears torn and worn cloth trousers, they cover most of her legs and groin area.

The rattling of wind against the old and crumbling stone walls is the only music she receives. With a long and dragged out sigh, she gets up from her seat. Stretching her back, a few bones crack, again another tired sigh as she walks from her old desk.

She lives in an old and crumbling stone building, seemingly forgotten by history. The building is quite massive, a few cracks in the ceiling revealing that the building collapsed and was brought underground, small gaps in the roof let the light of the moon or sun to shine through.

Her little home in this ruin of a building is simple, she made herself a little fort boxes, crates, poles, clothes and blankets, and a single candle and a fire pit to keep her warm.

The girl crawls under her small little shelter of cloths that are held up my crates and boxes and the poles are used as pillars to hold up the cloth so that they can cover even more of the shelter. Dragging the ragged cloth over even more she is completely sheltered, she can see only darkness and the distance candle burning and whatever moonlight that makes it through the rips and tears in her cloth barrier. Her breath is slow yet heavy and ragged, her body shivers from the cold. She pulls some of her ragged blankets over her. Closing her eyes she slowly drifts to sleep, "Oh Goddess….please give me a second chance for redemption" Whispering to herself, slowly before she drifts into slumber. The howling wind soothes her, the noise brings her mind peace, The cold no longer bothers her body. Her slowly mind drifts to slumber, she awaits her dreams, for they provide adventure for herself.

* * *

Planeptune, the nation of Purple Progress, ruled by the CPU Purple Heart….the laziest Goddess in all of Gamindustri, well her Human Form. Today is no different for our little Nep. Sitting in her purple bean bag chair, with a gaming controller in her hand she plays on her console, the Leanbox "Hey! Narrator! A fucking XBOX ONE! We all know it!" This is why I never narrate the goddamn Neptunia series!

She plays a game called Helio 3- "it's fucking Halo 3. THE BEST FUCKING HALO GAME OUT THEIRS! BITE ME!" Fuck off, Neptune! Allow me to narrate the story! Ahem...I digress.

Neptune is calm, almost bored, she can nearly find a game with more than six people. Not many players play Helio...Halo 3 anymore, such sadness dwells in this Omnipresence being that so happens to Narrate this story. Yeah, I can four wall break when I want to. Ahem...sorry.

After a few minutes of Neptune nepping around in Helio 3 the match ends, Neptune's team has won, she is of course on the top of the leaderboard. Only five deaths and more than twenty kills.

Sighing, Neptune leaps out of her beanbag chair and turns off the LEANBOX ONE off. Wait...Neptune didn't interrupt me. Excellent.

Neptune walks to the shelf of games. Placing her index finger to her lips she ponders as to which game to play. "Neptune! I'm back!" Neptune younger yet more mature looking sister yells from the entrance hall.

"Did ya buy the pudding?!" Neptune asks her younger sister, almost out of interest as she ponders her next game.

"Yeah we did" Nepgear said, as though she is struggling to say it, almost like a great weight is on her.

"All five hundred and sixty-three of them?" Neptune asked once again, still uninterested.

"Yeah….!" Nepgear says struggling with something. A loud crash and thud could be heard from the other side of the room.

"Hey, Nepgear you all right-" Something stopped Neptune dead in her tracks. Some unseen force is pushing her or pulling her down. She struggles to breathe, "Nep….gear!" Neptune struggles to say, her voice ragged and almost dry. She tries to move her feet but she cannot.

"NEP….TUNE!" Nepgear yells back, "What's…." Nepgear goes silent.

A loud screeching noise, like nails scratching against a chalkboard, screams in the winds, the noise is almost deafening. The building they are in, their home, their basilicom begins to tremble, it begins to shift and parts of the ceiling begin to fall, it cracks and quakes for what seems to be hours, yet is not an hour, for their minds can hardly process what is happening.

Like lightning, the phenomenon that had transpired stopped abruptly. Ringing in Neptune's ears, a word or is a name? "Dia…" Neptune tells herself in disbelief, "No….she can't be…." Neptune, a loss for words looks at her hands. "Dia...I thought...she was...No..." A rare moment for our Neptune, her face is blank, almost emotionless, or more like soulless.

"Neptune! Are you alright?" Nepgear asks as she rushes into the room. She is partly covered in some pudding. Neptune blinks out from her small little moment.

Neptune smiles. "Nepgear! You spilt the pudding!" Neptune exclaims jokingly, with a goofy smile.

"I-I'm sorry Neptune. But are you alright!?" Nepgear asks worriedly, hugging Neptune, some of the pudding cover Neptune partly.

"Yeesh, Nep Jr. you worry too much for you older Nep sister" Neptune jokingly says as she hugs Nepgear back, "You also now owe me five hundred sixty-three puddings ya know" Neptune jokes in her typical Nep manner.

"Neptune! Nepgear!" The voice of the Oracle yells worriedly. Flying in hurriedly, her face has a very worried expression on her face. "Are you two alright?"

Before Nepgear or Neptune could reply the wall of their home collapses, revealing Planeptune city in ruins, the tall towers have many gaps, revealing the structural skeletons, the ground is cracked open, smoke rises from the cracks, the sky is clouded by grey, many small buildings have crumbled. Nepgear takes a few steps forward, "Histoire? What was that? What could have caused this?" Nepgear asks, almost scared.

Histoire has a dumbfounded expression, her eyes reflect her fright. "I don't think an event like this was ever recorded or even happened" Historie hovers beside Nepgear.

The scene of their home in ruins is horrifying, the sight itself may not be as bad as the time they found Uzume but the sight of the city collapsing is a scene no one wants to see. Even from Planeptune Tower, they can see the citizens scrambling to help each other. "What happened?" Histoire asks, more so to herself.

A bright flash of purple appears in the corner of Nepgear's and Histoire's eyes. The two look behind them. Neptune stands in her HDD form, she stands tall. With a push of her he feet, Purple Heart flew off towards the city covered in smoke, leaving a small crater in the middle of the room.

"Neptune! Wait!" Nepgear yelled for Neptune. Activating her HDD form, she flies towards Purple Heart

"NO! Nepgear, you stay here!" Purple Heart orders Purple Sister, "I will go and help the citizens" Purple Heart yelled, "I cannot sit by and enjoy pudding well my citizens are in danger!" Purple Heart shouted to Purple Sister, "I am the CPU of Planeptune, this is on me, this is my problem, but you can help with the staff and assets the situation" Purple Sister order, yet not is a harsh or demanding tone like one would say for an order, but more of a pleading tone. "You can help by assisting the staff of the basilicom"

Purple Sister nodded her head and flew back to the ruined Planeptune tower. "Dia….what does that mean?" Purple Sister asks herself.

Purple Sister lands beside Histoire. "Histy, do you think you can find anything that has happened, any connections in your tome, that may relate to this, no matter how slime this...maybe," Purple Sister says "Maybe we can learn..." Purple Sister goes silent, "I...don't know what to do"

Histoire looks back at Purple Heart as she becomes a smaller object in the distant, "Only once have I seen your sister look this serious, only once..." Histoire says, not looking away from Purple Heart, "I will look for any and all information but..." Histoire goes silent. She exhales nervously "Nepgear...you heard it too right? Dia..."

Purple Sister looks back at Histoire, "Yes...what does it mean?" She asks curiously.

"Neptune will tell you, but..." Histoire looks back at Purple Sister, "Nepgear, you must know that...CPUs weren't always around to guide Humanity." Histoire says, "There are things much older than CPUs" Histoire words seep into Purple Sister.

"But...the Original Goddess?" Purple Sister asks, in disbelief and shock.

"This is for Neptune to tell but...the Original Goddess is just that...a deity, there were many deities before CPUs but...Neptune will tell you the rest...just know there are things that even I don't know"

Silence fills the atmosphere, the wind howls in the exposed room.

Yet for Purple Heart, her face expresses both fright and anger. Purple Heart flies towards the central area of the City, "Dia….Dia….Can't it be? Can it? No, there is no way" Purple Heart monologues to herself.

* * *

Lowee, the city ruled by CPU Lady White Heart, human form Blanc. Lowee is typically silent yet...this is not a typical day. Blanc her HDD form stands on the roof of her basilicom and watches the distant horizon, "Impossible...she can't..." White Heart says as she looks in the direction of Planeptune.

The snow falls gently in the city, but White Heart shows a side of herself rarely ever seen. Fright, she fears something. "I have to go..." She tells herself, "Damn it, Neptune..." She whispers to herself.

The Oracle of Lowee, Mina, walks up behind White Heart, "Blanc is something wrong?"

White Heart doesn't look away, "I have to go...something has come up" White Heart tells Mina.

"What do you mean?" Mina asks, "Has something happened?" Silence, "Blanc? Something is admist...please tell me"

"Tell Ram and Rom that I will be gone for a while...tell them I have a meeting with the CPU of Planeptune...tell them...tell them not to go to Planeptune" White Heart says. A moment of silence passes.

White Heart pushes herself off the roof, causing a small crater to form beneath her, she flies towards Planeptune her fastest Speed, "Dia...she can't be...its impossible" White Heart shakes her head, "No...Damnit, Neptune...you better be okay"

Mina observes White Heart as she flies off. Worried she hastily walks down some steps, stopping at a door "Goodness...whats happening, I never seen Blanc like this..." Mina goes silent, she opens the door and hastily runs in "Ram! Rom!" Mina hurridly searches for the sisters of Blanc.

* * *

Far off, a location lost to the world, a deep dank cave houses a large lake, oddly a small island structure cloaked by gentle and warm darkness is in the centre of the lake. Oddities of this cave do not exhaust, for there is a coffin….made of a black substance, seemingly metallic, chained down nigh invisible chains. One of the chains makes a small cracking noise. The noise made by the crack caused a small tremor as bats flow out of the cave and caused rippling in the waters. Yet the more the sound echoed the more the force gets stronger, for the tremor became stronger, causing an opening in the walls revealing four, gigantic stone like humanoids statues seeming come to life. Stepping out from their spots the stone cocoon of the humanoids breaks off. The stone soon crumbles and falls a small body of a humanoid. Each of the humanoids have pale skin, they seem to be small girls about a child's size, almost pre-teen size, each one having a certain hair colour. The order of which goes White, Purple, Black and Green. These entities they all fall into the water, with nary a sign of clothing on them.

The first to wake up is the white-haired girl, pushing herself up she looks like Blanc if she had a grimmer look and a dead expression, her eyes crimson slightly glow, she also has a slightly bigger bust. Like a row falling domino the rest wake in an order, for the next to wake is, of course, the one with purple hair who looks like Neptune but more….'evil' and more 'mature'. Pushing herself up she looks at the white-haired girl next to her. The black haired girl who looks like Noire if she was younger and looks more emotionless wakes up from her slumber, she pushes herself up and sighs looking at the two. The final one to wake is the Green hair girl having a dull expression, looking like the oldest of the group she looks similar to Vert but if she was younger and bust smaller, pushing herself up she looks at the other three.

The four look towards the island, all of them kneel. "Master….what are the orders we shall carry out?" All four of them say in sync.

Another tremor emerges causing some small rocks from the ceiling of the cave to fall. A light shines upon the four leaving them with clothes. As the light dwindles clothing is given to them, robes of their perspective colour.

All four of them rise, placing their hands on their chest. "You wish is our command," They all say in sync, "We shall fill out the wishes of our mistress, and bring about change to the unchangeable Hyperdimension." They all say before pillars of light shrouded them. The light dissolves and each one of them is nowhere in sight.

The cave remains dark with nothing more. One of the chains breaks off. "Four more to go" A deep voice bellows throughout the cave.

* * *

 **A/N: So this is a very rough draft like I wrote this three(ish) years ago and never edit (A little minor editings here and there) or revised it or even got it beta read so this is most like filled with grammar and spelling errors, and probably a pretty more way of telling a story. So I ask that you humble me with reviews, any kind of review ranging from saying you like/dislike to a very analytical and critical review. So I will update and revised this but for now, this is just me dipping a toe in the water to see if people are interested in how this unfolds, if not well back to the drawing board.**

 **Please leave a review so that I may improve upon this fanfic.**

 **A/N Update: So, I am leaving 'update author notes' on this until I am satisfied with the chapter. This is just to let you know I am still updating this.**


	2. Searching for questions

The fire is lit, casting a small area of light in the vast shroud of darkness. The flame in the fire pit is small yet provides a sufficient amount of warmth. A small candle is lit. The lonely girl grabs the candle. The sound of her bare footsteps against the stone floor echoes throughout the building. She sits in her makeshift chair. Placing a book with a leather cover on the desk, she rips out a page. Reaching into her pocket she grabs a pen. "Man once questioned the Gods-"

 _'If you love, then why must you give me such short life? If you love, then why must you rule over me? If you love me then why won't you let me have power equal to yours!? For if you love me, then why create me imperfect?'_

 _One of the Gods replied._

 _'You are young and do not understand the world we created for you, but we love you. We give you short life so that you ambition may never tire. We guide you fates, but we never rule over your fates. We do not give you power equal to us, we give you power greater than us. We create you imperfect, for we are perfect and we are left with no imagination. For you are young and your understanding of the world is small. Perfection is not a blessing, it is a curse. Imagination is a blessing, sometimes a blessing can be used for evil, but with imagination comes heart and mind. Remember we love you, like father to child and mother to child'_

The girl puts down her pen. Sighing she looks upward, towards the cracks in her ceiling. A large tremor emerges, the building quakes yet do not move. "Goddess...please forgive me...let me have another chance...let me redeem myself." She whispers to herself, her voice is laced with regret and drowned in sorrow.

The girl stands up from her makeshift chair. She walks away from the fire pit and candle. The flames burn, not brightly but bright enough for comfort. The girl ventures further into the ruins of the building. Humming to herself, a soft and calm song.

* * *

Purple Heart floats above the city centre, seeing many people looking up at her. Slowly she descends down to the ground "Nep!" the voice of her Human friend IF yells. Purple Heart turns to face IF, partly covered in the dust from a fallen building, scraps and scratches lay upon her body, her clothing is slightly ripped, "What's going on? Is everything alright at the basilicom?" IF asks.

Purple Heart shakes her head, "I am not sure, I sent Nepgear to check on the staff and the Basilicom. So far I do not know" Purple Heart looks around. Many faces all look to her, not in disgust or hatred, but in a hopeful way. They speak unspoken words and Purple Heart understands them. "Where's Compa?" Purple Heart asks, her voice gives off the faintest sound of worried and sorrow.

"She attending to the wounded" IF points to the nurse in training, who with several others are tending to wounded, a small set up of makeshift tents are set up around the park. Compa is covered in dust but doesn't seem to be that harmed.

Silence fills with atmosphere, the sound of coughing and quiet chatter is vaguely heard by the two, "Listen, IF. I need you and Compa to bring as many people you can to the safest place in the city." Purple Heart says.

"That would be the basilicom" IF tells Purple Heart, "But I don't think the basilicom can fit that many-"

"You have to try" Purple Heart cuts off IF, "If not in the basilicom, at least outside of the basilicom" Purple Heart orders IF, "Look...tend to the wound and those who aren't badly injured, tell them to go to the basilicom. " Purple Heart tells IF. She takes another long gaze around the ruined centre.

IF goes silent, "You know something don't you?" IF asks.

"Only theories..." Purple Heart replies, "Don't know if they are true or not but this...I have seen this before...a long time ago...before Nepgear came...when it was..." Purple Heart cuts herself up, "I am old...very old IF. May not be as old as Histy...but...I am old. Only one other CPU is older then me" Purple Heart says in a very odd tone even more Purple Heart.

IF needn't even to ask what's wrong, for she knew whatever is affecting her is dire and very personal. For once in IF's life, she sees a side of Neptune that she never knew existed. Neptune didn't even call her Iffy. "You may not tell us how old you are Nep, but you-...you will tell us? You will tell us, right?"

Purple Heart sighs, "I am not used to this emotional stuff, but yes...once she comes"

"We are not playing the pronoun game Nep!" IF yells.

"Okay! Okay! Sheesh" Purple Heart raises her hands, "When Blanc comes, I know she will come" Purple Heart says.

IF stands in silence. Connecting the dots, "So...what is Blanc going to be here? Doing what?"

Purple Heart goes silent, "Don't know, but...I have this gut feeling that she will" Purple Heart claims. "IF...just...please just help the people here" Purple Heart tells IF, almost pleadingly.

"Fine...but you...Nep you have-...Just make sure you tell us whats going on" IF tells Purple Heart in a heartfelt manner.

"When the time is right" Purple Heart says, "For now, I have to help anybody who is in need of help" Purple Heart says, in a regretful tone.

IF sighs, "Nep...me and the guild can help out those in need." IF states, almost annoyingly, "I don't like seeing this side of you Nep" IF states, "Its not you...well it's not the you that you truly are"

Purple Heart chuckles sightly, "Yes, in honesty I would rather lazy around in my human form than be in this form but..." Purple Heart sighs, "The people need to know their goddess is here" Purple Heart mumble to her self. "I'll be off, thanks..." Purple Heart stops what she was going to say, "Just...once everybody is safe, tell them to head for the other nations"

Before IF could say anything else, Purple Heart is off, in the sky far from earshot. All IF can do is watch as the CPU of Planeptune heads to where only the original goddess knows.

* * *

White Heart reaches the ruins of Planeptune. The sight of the skyscrapers are heavily damaged, the smaller structures are or have crumbled, cause a verge of flashbacks. To Blanc's relief, the basilicom still yet stands. White Heart flies to the Planeptune tower. Many of the citizens of Planeptune gasp or stay silent as the CPU of Lowee descends down. Taking slow steps to the bacilicom, people whisper to themselves. The guards bow their heads, some even kneel.

"Blanc...this is a surprise," A voice says from behind her, "Well...not really"

"Histoire...where's Neptune?" White Heart asks without even turning to face the tome, "I have...a 'meeting' with her" White Heart tells.

Histoire stays silent, "She...you know where she is heading," Histoire says, "Neptune...seems to have changed greatly after seeing this" Histoire tells White Heart, "I haven't seen her like this in...goddess ages" Histoire says in remembrance "Not since..."

"Yeah...I know" White Heart says, "Neptune...you fool...I should have...damn it, you know this was going to happen" White Heart tells herself angrily yet regretfully.

The wind hustles, the chippering and coughing of others have faded. White Heart looks up at the sky, "You going to go too, aren't you?" Histoire asks sorrowfully.

White Heart says not a word. The sound barrier breaks as she flies high into the sky, leaving a large crater in the tile floor.

"Godspeed Blanc" Histoire tells herself, "You and Neptune are going to need it" Closing her eyes Histoire sighs. "Dia...so the old tales are true..."

* * *

The whisper of the wind...it howls, the bones of the earth...it quakes, the blood of the water...they boil, the fire of magma...they burn. The lonely tower stands above the clouds. The tower is ancient, crumbling yet alive, for an old soul forever cursed to wander the tower watches the distant horizon. The figure wears heavy brown robes. She looks at the horizon. Sighing to herself, "Of course...Dia you awaken after everything I have done..." The figure tells themselves. "You remember this place..." Her voice echoes in the wind. Her voice quakes the earth. Her voice boils the oceans. "Yet you still come to me? Me of all people? You must truly need help, for you are searching for the help of a dead woman" Her voice echoes. "We both know...how this will end, Neptune" The figure says as she sees a distant Purple Light on the horizon flying towards her, "Why come to the tower of divus requiem?"

* * *

 **A/N: So I don't have a beta reader...this chapter has a lot of mistakes and yeah...kinda rushed too because I have somethings coming up.**

 **Also, my upload schedule is...well I try to have a minimum of two chapters a month, maximum of four. So my schedule is sparse and I don't have a beta reader to help with all the mistakes.**

 **Also, note this. I am trying to write a full-length novel, so I can't always go to this. I will try and write two chapters, but I promise a chapter will come out every month. Plus I don't have a lot of free time during the day and night.**

 **Please leave a review, it helps with the improvement of the story.**


	3. Prelude to greater

"FUDGE!" The girl yells as she runs from a giant boulder, "Mothertrucker!" She yells as she jumps over some rubble. "This….reminds of that one movie….!" The girl yells to herself. The girl turns around, "I either die or this works" The girl tells herself, "Seann Dia Brath…." She whispers to herself.

A large pillar of golden light surrounds the girl. The boulder collides with the light pillar. Making contact with the light the boulder crumbles into pebbles. The light fades and the girl stands, breathing heavily, "I…." She inhales deeply, "I DID IT!" She yells in excitement. "I didn't think I had the power left in me" The girl laughs to herself. "Okay….Jeez Val….did you have to send a boulder after me?! After all these years of searching!?" The girl yells. Her voice echoes throughout the building.

A small orb of golden light appears from the darkness, "Goodmorning Seraphim, it has been arghjuzfiz years since our last meeting" The orb says as it static around, "My sincere apologies, I mistaken you for Dia. But I did just reawaken our power"

"Jeez, still badly damaged I see" The girl says. "Can't have you dying on my yet Val" Sighing she places both of her hands inside of the orb. Cupping her hands she smiles, "Val, now did you think you could hide from *me* for this long"

The golden light slowly disappears, revealing a small humanoid, smiling up at her, has a slight wound on her tiny face. Short black hair and blue eyes, pale skin and have small white eagle wings. "All right let's get you patched up." The girl says as she puts the small humanoid in her jacket

"Tell me a story? You were Dia's storyteller after all" Valkyrie asks as she pockets her head slightly out of the jacket.

"Alright Valkyrie, just one story" The girl says. "Long ago, in the dawn of Divinity. Before CPU. Before Creation. The Gods warred. Yet in the ashes of battle one, God asked a Goddess"

' _Through our ashes, we shall create that which is created from nothing, no? Then by all right, we should rule over that creation'_

 _The Goddess replied._

' _Does a woman who gives birth to their child rule over them for the rest of their lives? No, because creators are like Mothers or Fathers, we must care for a creation as we care for our children'_

"Not the best story I have heard" Valkyrie replied to Seraphim.

Seraphim chuckles, "Yeah, I thought the same, after the knowledge of creation was given to me by the Original Goddess, I started to write down these stories but after….Dia's" Seraphim stops herself, "Come, let us find a way out of this place"

"Someplace sunny?" Valkyrie asks.

"Yes, let us collect seashells" Seraphim replies with a smile, "Too long have we been here Val" Seraphim stops, "But first….I want to see if I can do something else"

"Don't strain yourself"

Seraphim chuckles, "Don't worry, I have been saving up as much power as I can for….too long" Seraphim goes silent. Closing her eyes a small pulse emits from her body.

* * *

Nepgear scrambles around the basilicom, helping wherever and whenever she can. "Okay….I manage to get the emergency power online in case we need it and I helped with some much need repairs but…." Nepgear looks around, "Neptune, what aren't you telling me" Nepgear tells herself.

Nepgear's communicator rings. Pulling the communicator out Nepgear reads the name out loud, "6: 3-1" Nepgear says. Nepgear hesitates for a moment. Walking to an area less crowded, Nepgear answers the call. "Hello?" Nepgear hesitatingly asks.

"Amicus?! Salve!" The voice yells "Te dea est?" The voice asks.

Nepgear stays silent. Dumbfounded, Nepgear asks "What are you saying?".

"Illa potest intelligere…." The voice groans, "Ego amico!" The voice says, "Ego Seraphim!"

"Seraphim…." Nepgear says, "You are Seraphim?"

"Ita! Ego Seraphim!" The voice yells. "Ego amico! Ego Seraphim!" The voice exclaims, "Quid est annus?" A large amount of interference surges, "O, non!" The voice yells, "Dia! Inimicus! Vetus dei!" The voice goes silent, along with the static.

"H-Hello….?" Nepgear asks, "Um….Who is Dia?"

No voice. Only howling wind. "Dia….Vetus dei. Alis Orbis Terrarum" The voice cuts off, leaving only a confused

"Um….okay…." Nepgear stares, spaced out, "Uh….Seraphim….I am guessing her name is Seraphim…." Nepgear tells herself.

"Nepgear!" Histoire's voice calls out, "Nepgear, there you are!" Histoire yells.

Blinking a few times, Nepgear looks at Histoire, "Um….odd question Histy, but uh….you wouldn't know a Seraphim would you?"

* * *

Purple Heart flies towards a giant black tower, crumbling yet ever so alive with faint blue lights. "Dia….after all these years" Purple Heart grits her teeth, "I never wanted to see you again, not after all you have done but…." Purple Heart speeds increases as she flies towards the tower, "Right now, you are the only other CPU that knows of Dia"

Purple Heart lands on top of the tower black tower. The winds are heavy, and the eternal setting sun that never sets shines on the tower. A robed figure emerges from the tower. Shadows fall of the figure. "Neptune….I never thought I would be seeing you again" The figure says.

"I never wanted to see you ever again" Purple Heart says, "Why the robes?" Purple Heart asks.

The figure laughs, "Every CPU that has ever lived must come here, for all of the eternity of existence, every CPU that have died and will die shall forever be imprisoned in this tower" The figure says, "The robes are so that spirits cannot escape" The figure smirks, "So you come here because of Dia? So you come to me because of what I know? Free me from this prison"

Purple Heart glares at the figure, "Never…." Purple Heart says, "After all you did, I should have destroyed you personally" Purple Heart states, "I should have torn you apart myself but I allowed Uzume the privilege" Purple Heart growls.

The figure laughs, "What was the name you called me? Kurome Ankokuboshi?" Kurome asks, tilting her head. "All the lies, you have been masquerading"

"I changed" Purple Heart states, "But I might just go back to who I once was" Purple Heart threatens.

"A war mongering Goddess hell-bent on dominating all of Gamindustri?" Kurome sarcastically asks, "You know this tower really shouldn't exist" Kurome says, "It defies all laws set down by the big mother of all CPUs herself" Kurome walked towards the edge of the tower's roof. Purple Heart stands in her spot, not moving, "Have you told the others? Who you and that other CPU truly are?" Kurome asks as she trailed the roof's edge.

Purple Heart clenched her fists. Gritting her teeth she inhales slowly, "If Dia is truly returning than I might tell Nepgear and the others where I and Blanc come from" Purple Heart whispers to herself.

Kurome stops, "No you won't" Kurome snaps her fingers.

Black crystals start to cover Purple Heart's legs, slowly covering more of her body., "Kurome! What are you doing!" Purple Heart yells.

"Sorry Neptune, but I want out of here, this prison….it was never meant to be," Kurome says, "This tower! Was your doing! And I want out!" Kurome says as he pulls her hood down. She looks the generally the same, asides from the massive black spot on the right side of her face, with her one eye completely black, "Don't worry, if Dia is truly coming back, I will do what you could not" Kurome says as she smirks.

Purple Heart smirks, "Yeah….thanks" Purple Heart glares at Kurome, "But I am not allowing you to take my body" Purple Heart sends a surge of energy toward Kurome.

The energy explodes upon contact leaving a massive white light shining for a breath moment, and lets out a large sound, like howling wind but if it was hooked up to the loudest loudspeakers in the world.

* * *

Leanbox, the land of protected and watched over by Lady Green Heart. Her human form, on the other hand, is as lazy as Neptune, maybe even more.

Vert sits down in her room marathoning an entire game know as Age of Dragon: Inquisition, on her LEANBOX ONE. Getting up she yawns, "Wow never thought I would be able to grow tired…." Vert tells herself. Walking towards the door of her room she opens it. Putting her hand on the knob she stops. Vert forms her spear and thrust it through the door, sending the door flying into the wall.

Behind the door is a small, younger looking, Vert, but she has green hair. In her hand is a giant spear. Smirking the figure thrust its spear forward. Vert parries the spear by pushing the pedal of the shaft against the head of this pseudo Vert's spear.

With great swiftness, Vert places the tip of her spearhead at the throat of the pseudo Vert. "Nice try…." Vert says as she pushes the spear forward, "Almost got me too, but….your presence….is oddly familiar…." Very says, "Who are you and why do you look like a pseudo mini-me?"

The pseudo mini-me Vert smirks. "You have no idea what is about to come" The pseudo mini-me Vert send a blast of green energy at Vert, blinding her for a moment.

Vert collapse onto the floor. The pseudo mini-me Vert puts her foot on unconscious Vert's face, smirking, "Too easy" The pseudo mini-me Vert says as she takes off a ring with a red crystal embed on the ring, "Are all CPUs in this generation this week?"

A pillar of green light surrounds the two. A loud sound, like wind, emits from the light. "One down, three to go" The pseudo mini-me Vert says.

"Not so fast….!" Vert yells. Vert pushes the pseudo mini-me Vert off of her.

The pseudo mini-me Vert falls on her back, "Bring us back now!" She yells.

Vert kicks the pseudo Vert in the face. Leaping out of the pillar of light she lands *ahem* jugs. Vert watches as the pseudo mini-me version of her watch in shock. In the moment she disappears into the light. "Goodness….what was that?" Vert gets up, exhaling heavily. "I hope….this was just some very obsessed cosplayer" Vert tells herself. Breathing heavily Vert looks at the spot where her smaller pseudo version of her disappeared from. Markings are burned into the ground. "Chika!" Vert yells to her Oracle, "Get the other nations!"

* * *

 **A/N: So, this was kinda meh for me, could have done better myself, but I am satisfied(ish) with how it turned out. I would very much love it if you left a review.**

 **On another note. The chapter thing I have planned out, yes I should most like post two a month, but the thing is I finish a chapter with a little over 1k words, which takes me about an hour or so, so I use my spare time to edit, revise, and add on to the chapter. The last ones were rushed so my fault.**


	4. Questions yet to be answered

Seraphim sits down at her fire pit. The fire pit has a small amount tinder and some bark and small shavings of wood. Holding a flint in one hand and a rock in the other she strikes the flint with the rock, small sparks flare from the flint, yet none are sufficient to light the tinder. "Come on you bugger." Seraphim vexingly says as she strikes the flint more angrily. More sparks flare from the striking, each one hits the tinder yet now causes a flame to erupt.

"Maybe if you had something more flammable?" Valkyrie asks from within Seraphim's jacket, poking her head out a bit.

Seraphim groans as she lets herself fall on her back. Just laying there she lets out a long and dragged out sighs. She observes the ruined building. "This building doesn't have any fu-." Seraphim groans. "Doesn't have any fudging thing that isn't more flammable!" Seraphim yells as she throws her rock away. Hitting something metallic, the noise echoes throughout the building.

Seraphim lays on her back in silence, watching the roof. Through the large crack in the ceiling vines dangle down, the sunlight shines through. Seraphim closes her eyes. "Are you taking a moment of reflection?" Valkyrie inquires, shifting from within Seraphim's pocket.

Seraphim chuckles, "I….guess you could say that." Seraphim quietly says, "Hey Val? Remember when the black tower was constructed?"

Valkyrie crawls out from within Seraphim's jacket, "Yeah….when the Original Goddess created the tower it was a simple tower and nothing more."

Seraphim chuckles, letting a small smirk form on her lips. "Yeah….I wonder what happened to it. Last time I saw, it was used as prison…." Closing her eyes, she reminisces about her days of forgotten youth.

"Weren't you the one in charge of the tower?" Valkyrie pulls herself out of Seraph's inner jacket.

"Kinda….I was the warden…." Seraphim sighs, "I remember….when the world was primal, when neither man nor beast lived, just the deities and the lesser." Seraphim says nostalgically. "I remember the age before CPUs when gods and goddesses were just Gods and Goddesses. No fancy title like CPU. No HDD. Just higher beings." Seraphim tells herself.

"Jeez, now I feel like an old hag." Valkyrie closes her eyes, smiling to herself.

Seraphim chuckles, "Well….we are pretty fudging old."

"Don't remind me."

"Hey! You are a small humanoid looking fudging thing! I should be the one not reminded." Seraphim in a sassy manner.

Valkyrie laughs, "Yeah…."

Seraphim sighs, "How did I get here?" Seraphim asks.

"You tried to do something very stupid." Valkyrie says, with slight aggressiveness.

Seraphim chuckles, "I know….I put this on me." Reaching her hand outward, "I was a fool….trying to carry all the world's problems myself."

"You went and did that. You failed, hard, but you learned? Didn't you?" Valkyrie questions Seraphim softly, her voice gives off a sense of peace. Valkyrie puts her tiny hand on Seraphim's cheek "We all learn from our failures. You once said you never failed. So did you learn?"

Seraphim express apathy, yet she puts on a smile, one that is obviously a facade. "Thanks." Seraphim takes a deep breath. Humming a little song to herself. "The world was young, the mountain yet carved." Seraphim sing.

Valkyrie stays still. Breathing heavily, she fidgets in place. "No stain yet on mother moon was seen." Valkyrie quietly sings.

"No words were yet spoken."

 _When Gods walked and wandered alone,_

 _Creating yet formless hills and dells;_

 _Forming waters to be yet untasted;_

 _They stood and greeted those lesser,_

 _They formed the stars yet unformed,_

 _In those days they shine like silver threads,_

Seraphim continues to hum the rest of the song. Valkyrie crawls back into the inner pocket of Seraphim's jacket. "Just gotta wait until those vines grew to our level." Valkyrie says

"I mean….doesn't time work differently here?" Seraphim questions herself.

"I dunno…." Valkyrie says.

"I thought you were supposed to be intelligence."

"I thought you were supposed to be powerful."

"Shut up." Seraphim laughs, "How're the wounds?"

"Healing," Valkyrie says, "I mean it's been an entire month since you found me"

"Really? It felt like a day" Seraphim says, "Well I guess I do process the passing of time faster than most." Seraphim opens her eyes. "Or it could be that I spent an entire month trying to make a long enough rope to get us out of here."

"Lucky…." Valkyrie says, "At least you had something to do. I had to pinpoint our location."

Seraphim laughs, "Well we aren't even in Hyperdimension anymore. I believe those were the words you said." Seraphim says.

"Yeah….I may watch too many movies." Valkyrie laughingly says.

The two stay in serene silence, just observing and listening. The wind howls, the sound of distant dripping water echoes. "So….we just gonna lay here for a bit?" Seraphim asks.

"Might as well." Valkyrie drowsy says. "What else can we do?"

Seraphim and Valkyrie lay in the gentle darkness. The gentle breeze gives them a sense of apathy yet nostalgia. "I mean….I could try something-."

"No. No. No." Valkyrie says. "Just no. You get to feel what boredom is like."

"Bi-..." Seraphim groans, "Girl. I have been here for over….geez. I actually forgot." Seraphim blinks her face express bewilderment.

Valkyrie groans, she crawls back into Seraphim's inner jacket. "Lets….just trying and find more material for the rope."

"Yea….let us!." Seraphim springs upward, "Alright, time to go on an adventure that is sure to kill us or fatally injury us!"

"Yeah, let's try and face whatever heck tone of beasties that may have been trapped down here and use their intestines to help build a rope!" Valkyrie says enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" Both Seraphim and Valkyrie exclaim in unison.

* * *

Nepgear rushes around the basilicom. More people flood into the basilicom from the street, seeking shelter. Many are covered in dust, injured, some more than others and others are the unlucky lots. Still, despite the full house, they expected more to be arriving.

The main lobby is nearly packed with what the most injured civilians in Planeptune. IF and Compa help the staff to organize the now less panicked civilians.

Outside of the basilicom, many of Planeptune's forces have made small tents of sorts, or makeshift shelters and are aiding the people.

Nepgear hurriedly walks down a nearly empty hall. Walking towards two doors with a big sign labelled 'Security Quarters'. Nepgear slowly opens the door, just enough that she can silently slip in.

Guards all scramble around, checking their comms and just general nonsensical banter about what is going on. One of the guards notices Nepgear. "Lady Nepgear!" The basilicom guard salutes, the rest soon follow suit. "If there's anything you need. Please let us know."

Nepgear fidgets, "Yes. We have refugees from this….disaster and I need all hands on deck to help with the assistance of our citizens." Nepgear says with as much courage she can muster.

The guards salute, "Right away Lady Nepgear!" The guards begin getting in a single file line and start moving towards the door. Nepgear steps out of the way and sees the guard move in unison.

Sighing in relief Nepgear leans against the door. Placing both of her hands on her face she slides down the wall. Letting out a groan she takes out her communicator. She hovers his index and middle finger of 'Uni and Noire'. "Should I? No, we need to show Planeptune we have this….but-."

"Nepgear." Histoire hovers just above Nepgear. Histoire shows a worried face. Shaking her head she coughs, "Jeez. You remind of Neptune during the Console wars."

Nepgear tilts her head, her eyes express interest, yet she doesn't speak a word.

Histoire notices the look in her eyes. "I don't often discuss Neptune time as sole CPU of Planeptune but…." Histoire sighs.

Nepgear looks at Histoire, with keen interests. She is pale, dust covers her clothing. "Before I was born?"

"When Neptune was sole CPU she never asked for help. Never even wanted it but…." Histoire goes silent. "This was some time before you, around the time of the console war." Histoire closes her eyes, "In due time Neptune shall tell you the hidden truth, but I can tell you that Neptune was the strongest CPU, rarely ever going out of her HDD form. She had the best shares out of every other CPU."

"Even Noire?" Nepgear asks in shock.

Histoire nods, chuckling a little "Especially Noire. It took all three of them to defeat and banish Neptune from Celestia." Histoire says, "But that was the reason she lost the console war because she only did herself. Never went to get help." Histoire states, "So if you feel we need help from the others. Ask for help." Histoire says.

Nepgear looks down, "But….wouldn't that make us look weak? Would Neptune even want help?" Nepgear asks.

Histoire shakes her head, "Neptune during the console war, maybe. But that is not OUR Neptune now. She would go and help the other nations, even if they didn't ask" Histoire says. Chuckling to herself, she lets a small smile form on her lips "Long time ago, somebody I once knew said she could hold all of the world's problems herself." Histoire says.

"What happened to her?" Nepgear inquires, tilting her head and sitting up straight.

"She was forgotten to history, only I remember her." Histoire says solemnly. Nepgear groans, a horrible headache surges. "Nepgear you alright?!" Histoire frantically asks. Floating down to Nepgear's eye level.

Nepgear eye widen. Her pupil's dialect. "Seraphim…." Nepgear says, "Seraphim…."

Histoire stays silent. Her body still as stone. "Seraphim, the oracle of the Original Goddess, or Seraphim, champion of Dia?" Histoire asks inquisitively, with a great anger hidden beneath her words.

"Seraphim….Dia." Nepgear says as she stares at Histoire. Her gaze pierces into Histoire's eternal soul. "Mortis….Angeal…." Nepgear closes her eyes. Shaking her head Nepgear blinks a few times. "Sorry….I think I blacked out." Nepgear says. Coughing into her hand.

Histoire sighs, "Nepgear, I think you should lay down for a bit. I'll take care of things until you wake up, or if Neptune returns." Histoire smiles in a motherly way.

Nepgear sighs. "Yeah, I just…." Nepgear inhales deeply, "Yeah, I think I will lay down." Nepgear says. Standing up she starts to wander off.

Histoire stays in place. Clenching her hand into a fist, her entire body shakes. Gritting her teeth, her eyes shine white. "Seraphim, to damnation with you." The furry in Histoire voice would send a shiver down any one's spine.

Even the unseen watcher feels the ire in Histoire's voice. A robed figure creeps back into the shadows where they came from. "Yeah. Now's not the time." The figure says. "Tell Arfoire the situation is greater than we know, now scram you rat." The figure says.

* * *

Taking a long breath, Uzume smiles to herself, "It feels good to be in Hyperdimension again." Looking around, she sees herself in Lowee. "Odd, hey Nepsy I thought you put it for Planeptune." Looking behind her, she sees no one. "Nepsy? Umio?" Uzume asks. Taking a few steps back, she bumps into something. She looks to see a Neptune, but she wears a purple robe, with golden outlines. She glares at Uzume. "Oh. Nepsy I didn't realise you would be here in Lowee." Uzume laughs while scratching her head. "So what are you doing in Lowee?" Uzume asks.

"Dia…." Neptune simply says as she purple light forms around them.

Uzume eyes widen, "No…." Uzume forms her microphone. Neptune sends a small bolt of purple light at Uzume. The bolt collides with Uzume, causing her to kneel on the ground, her muscles tighten.

The light flickers red. Neptune clicks her tongue. Cracking her neck she laughs. "Uzume Tenobushi. You are missing a fragment of yourself." Neptune says. The light disappears, "We do not require you." Neptune snaps her fingers. Uzume collapses on the floor. Uzume watches as Neptune walks away, a faint aura of silver is visible. "Yet…." Neptune glances back.

Uzume stands up with her weapon in her hand. Looking at Neptune in great anger, "Who are you? You obviously aren't Nepsy."

Neptune stops in place. She lets out a very hysterical laugh, "Lady Dia calls me 'Poseidon'." Poseidon glances back a big smirk forms on her lips. "Watch out for Nero, heck even Bianca and Verde." Poseidon laughs as a purple light encases her.

Uzume watches as Poseidon disappears from Lowee. Gritting her teeth, she clenches her Microphone. "Damn it. So it is true." Uzume tells herself, "A fragment of my other self is still out their." Uzume looks off in the distant. She sees the setting sun on the horizon. "And you are in the middle of it all, Neptune." Uzume says.

"Hey Uzume!"

Uzume looks behind her, she sees the distant silhouette of Umio and adult Neptune. Looking forward, at the horizon, she inhales. "Damn it Neptune. Damn it Blanc." Uzume grits her teeth, "And damn me!" Uzume transforms into HDD form and flies off. Bolting in the sky she soon vanishes into the setting sun, towards Planeptune.

"Wait! Uzume!" Adult Neptune yells, "What's gotten over her?"

Umio stays silent, "Dia." He says in his gentlemanly way.

* * *

 **A/N: Okely Dokely, just to state because I was a dumb and forgot to state it, this does have a few minor, one major, AU elements to it, but mostly it follows the main storyline of Hyperdimension Neptunia 2, 3 and Mega Dimension Neptunia. So the story seems to be confusing right? Hard to follow? Yeah, just expect a bit more to be revealed. I dunno might make a small one-shot about Neptune during the Console war, that may or may not connect to this story.**

 **So I did edit and revise this a bit, but as I say don't have that much time, as I really need to cram down on my novel (That may or may not get rejected. I wish myself luck). So yes, my first four, maybe five chapters (Next one will come out by….December 18th or 19th) are going to be sh-...crap they are going to be crap. But I am going to major editing once I can find the time during the holiday. (Also happy early holidays, Saint Nicholas Day (Christian), Fiesta of Our Lady of Guadalupe (Mexican), St. Lucia Day (Swedish), Hanukkah (Jewish), Christmas Day (Christian), Three Kings Day/Epiphany (Christian), Boxing Day (Australian, Canadian, English, Irish), Kwanzaa (African American), Omisoka (Japanese), Yule (Pagan), Saturnalia (Pagan) and other such religious or nonreligious holidays.)**


	5. Happenings

Seraphim hauls a large bundle of steel wires over her shoulders. Groaning she lets go of the bundle, "Val. Val. Val. Val." Seraphim yells, her voice echoes throughout the ruins.

From the distant a small golden orb appears, "Please, stop calling my name." The golden orb disappears, Valkyrie looks a different, a bit taller, the wings are gone and she has longer hair and her blue eyes are brighter. "I am been trying to regain some lost power."

Seraphim chuckles to herself, "Val, we both know *I* need more power." Seraphim grabs the bundle of steel wires, "Still wouldn't mind my super, ultra, mega, godly, uber duber strength to come back." Seraphim struggles to haul the bundle over her shoulders. "Reminds me of that one time the-."

"Enough stories from you storyteller." Valkyrie says as she snaps her fingers. Seraphim opens her mouth but words fall to form. "I need to restore myself to my former power."

Seraphim scuffs and slugs her arms. Pounds her chest. Puffing her chest up she hauls the bundle of wires over her shoulder. Her muscle strains, she breaks a nail. With great effort, she throws the bundle of steel wires. Seraphim looks at her hands, eyes widen, she glances at Valkyrie. She mouths some words.

Valkyrie blinks her eyes in bewilderment, "Okay….I think we might have a chance of getting out of, in the next few-ish….days, years, decades, centuries, maybe even millennia. Only the original goddess knows." Valkyrie snaps her fingers, a ribbon sealed scroll appears in front of her. "I believe this is yours?" Seraphim gestures with her hands, making signs. Valkyrie blinks, "I don't understand sign language."

Seraphim shakes her head. Palming her face she points to her mouth.

"Oh, yeah sorry about that." Valkyrie snaps her fingers again.

Seraphim lets out a loud groan that echoed throughout the ruins, "Why did have to silence me?" Seraphim whined.

Valkyrie sighs, "Well it was you and your big mouth that got us here."

Seraphim looked down, ever so often glancing up at Valkyrie with big puppy eyes.

Valkyrie scoffs, "Fine one more story." Valkyrie rolls her eyes.

"Yes!" Seraphim exclaims, jumping up in the hair with a childish smile. Coughing Seraphim begins her story. "By ages long gone, we reminisce." Seraphim begins, "Ad Honorem. Ad Mortis. Gloriam mortuis." Seraphim closes her eyes, a smile creeps up on her lips, she hums a lullaby.

 _Before the fall,_

 _The axes,_

 _Honoured the living,_

 _Brought glory to the dead,_

 _In the age before ages,_

 _The Gods stood,_

 _As Kings,_

 _The Goddesses stood,_

 _As queens._

"That was all your fault you know." Valkyrie says as they start walking back to Seraphim's little shelter.

Seraphim goes silent. The wind howls. "Yes, I know. I am already done enough self-loathing. After the Original Goddess banished me to here, I just….I have regretted everything," Seraphim pulls out a shard of a blade from her pocket, "I never meant any of this to happen, now the Deities are lesser and fewer for it." Seraphim stops dead in her tracks, "Do you think Neptune and Blanc are okay? They are mere fledglings when the fall happened." Seraphim sighs, "Even then they had to fight Dia." The two reach Seraphim's little shelter. Silence folds the area. Seraphim takes a deep breath, sitting down in her makeshift chair. Placing the shard down on her desk she leans back in her chair.

"Regret is one greatest teacher."

"How about you stop spitting out hollow words and just get enough power to get us out of me."

Valkyrie scoffs, "Still, even beneath the cheerful demeanour you still are the ol'Seraphim we know." Valkyrie says as she starts to float away, "Your hubris will be your end." Valkyrie flies off.

Standing up Seraphim walks away from her small home. Far from her home she stares at the walls of the ruined building. Cracks and moss are the most apparent thing that make the walls distinct. Clenching her hand into a fist, she thrusts her fist against the wall, cracks form on the walls. Her eyes widen, they start to glow crimson, gritting her teeth, her golden blonde hair starts to change to a lighter colour. Thrusting her fist against the wall, the wall cracks more. Again, Seraphim thrusts her fist against the wall with grunt. Rapidly she throws her fist against the wall. "So….am I going to be the champion? Or the oracle?" Seraphim says as she throws her last pucn. She slowly reverts back to her normal form. "Histoire….if you are their please….listen." Seraph solemnly asks. The distant water dropping echoes towards her, "Just listen." Seraphim sighs as the water droppings echoes. "I know but….I have been here for too long." The water drops again, this time multiple times, seemingly angrily. "Your right." Seraphim's eyes glow gold. A large flash of white envelopes the area.

* * *

Histoire observes Planeptune from a top of the Basilicom tower. The rising moon darkens that dust covered city. Histoire closes her eyes, she pictures a long forgotten time, long before the age of CPU, an age she barely remembers.

How Histoire reminisce about the age of Primeval. When the sky was clear, showing the distant life of stars and galaxies, when the moon was yet carved. An age of unchanging, everything was simply stasis. Only those who were Higher and those who were lesser.

Opening her eyes, she glances down to the streets below. Observing the citizens huddling around, medics and doctors help those who are in need, Planeptune military help with the local law to bring a sense of order. The Basilicom Security act as safeguards in case anything may lurk within the city ruins'.

Sighing to herself Histoire looks off, not towards a horizon, but towards the stars. A small whisper of wind rustles past her. "I hear you Seraphim." Histoire says.

The wind howls, a small breeze moves past her.

"Yes, I know, but you have to understand," Histoire says, "After all you did, you should listen."

The wind rustles past Histoire again.

"Yes and that is all your fault!" Histoire voice echoes throughout the wind, "So you listen because you caused the fall! You allowed Dia to….to destroy Planeptune!"

The wind stops.

"Your right." Histoire looks beside her, she sees a transparent version of Seraphim standing, looking down at Planeptune.

"Are you truly here, or…." Histoire glances over to Seraphim. Snapping her fingers Seraphim fuzzy around like a static tv screen, "An astral projection."

"Can I ask one question?" Seraphim looks to her side. Histoire nods, "How long has it been?"

Histoire sighs, she looks off in the distant. "Ten thousand years…." Histoire looks down.

Seraphim inhales deeply, closing her eyes, "Ten, ten thousand years." Seraphim lips form into a smirk of bewilderment.

"So where are you?"

"I don't know." Seraphim opens her eyes. "I simply know that not on Hyperdimension, at least I think." Seraphim sighs, "And I thought I would get out before Christmas."

"Over ten thousand Chrismas' late."

Seraphim rubs her eyes as she lets out another sigh, "Still. Seeing this," Seraphim scans the ruined city, "I can safely say that this. The age of eternal Divine Law has finally passed, may humanity find solace within the chosen few and their inheritors." Seraphim's form slowly fades yet is ever present. "Whether that is a good thing or a bad thing, well so long as Dia stays sealed."

"This was because of Dia." Histoire fist shakes furiously.

"Yes, but she is sealed away, no?" Seraphim asks knowingly. She tilts her head as she looks up at the sky, "So long as the seal is in place, there is no way she can escape." Seraphim shrugs, "It could just be an earthquake."

"Leave." Histoire says, "Just gather your energy and just….don't come back."

Seraphim sighs, "Even now, after all these years, I am scorned by all, even Val scorns me." Seraphim says as her form slowly fades into the wind.

Histoire inhales deeply, clenching her hand into a fist, her arm shakes furiously, "Damn it. Damn it all." Histoire exhales in a rigid manner. "I don't scorn you Seraphim."

* * *

White Hearts floats above the black tower as she observes Purple Heart. Purple Heart has darker hair and has dark multiple small violet crystals protruding out of the left side of her body, some large than others but you can make out that their is more areas not having the crystals protruding out of her.

White Heart descends towards the tip of the tower, multiple shattered crystals are scattered all over the tower's roof, some of the shattered crystals are crimson in colour. White Heart's feet touching the surface of the roof. Just her toes touch the roof's surface the crimson crystals fly at White Heart at the speed of a bullet. Acting on instinct alone White Heart summons her maul and in a mere flesh she appears just an inch away from Purple Heart. The Crystals all shatter into small fragments, the crimson glow slowly becomes violet.

Rais begin to fall, distant flashes of lightning awoken the gloomy sky, thunder gives voice to the vocieless wind.

Purple Heart's one uncovered eye opens and looks at Blanc. Slowly she raises her hands towards White Heart, "Dia….Dia is back." Purple's Heart voice sounds like static, broken, her normally blue eyes, or eye, is dark violet with red veins showing, "You must…." Purple Heart groans as one of the crystals grow large. Breathing heavily tears of pain roll down Purple Heart's cheek, "Kill me, end this suffering." Purple Heart reaches her hand out to White Heart. "End this fool."

White Heart eyes go blank, her face showing no expression. She raises her weapon. Frost slowly forms on the blade of the maul. Bring the blade of the weapon down. In that instant a flash of lighting appears before the two and all of the large crystals on Purple Heart shatter, leaving only small crystals.

Purple Heart looks up at White Heart, her eyes reflecting surprise and disappointment, "No….end me, please." Purple Heart pleads before her hand falls and her eyelids close.

White Heart looks down, "I would never harm you, not by my own true intent." White Heart clenches her fist. Picking up Purple Heart's unconscious body she tosses her over her shoulder and starts to walk towards the edge of the roof.

As she reaches the edge a loud screeching noise emits from the crystals causing White Heart to drop Purple Heart and cover her ears. Even still covering her eyes the vibrations are enough to slow White Heart. She slowly turns to see the crystals form a giant serpent made of purple crystals. The serpent is the one letting out the loud screeching.

White Heart throws her maul at the serpent. The serpent dodges the attack with a great swiftness and leaps towards White Heart with crimson fangs being flashed.

Lighting strikes, sending a great thunder across the sky.

The large tower is left, undisturbed, not a trace or sign of what happen. Then again, did anything even happen here?

* * *

The currently most advanced nation in gamindustri is Lastation, the land of Black Regality. With in this nation comes a CPU, as does every other nation. The CPU is known as Black Heart more formally known towards the citizens, to her close friends she is known as Noire.

Noire, like every other day, sits in her office and reviews over four stacks of papers and files. Reviews her paperwork with a keen eye, she either stamp the paper work with green 'approved' or red 'declined' stamp.

Leaning back in her chair she grabs her cup of creamy latte and takes a sip of.

The door of the office slams opens, "Noire! Have you checked the News!?" Noire's younger sister, Uni, questions worriedly as beads of sweat and what seems to be a few tears cover her face.

"No why?" Noire asks anxiously as she gets out of her seat.

"Its Planeptune, something happened to it." Uni says, her words almost failing to form.

Noire hurriedly walks out of her office. As she walks out of the room she sees the TV is on an emergency broadcasting channel of Lastation. 'Breaking News. Planeptune in ruins'. The video shows what seems to be an aerial view of Planeptune as buildings collapse and people huddle around makeshift tents that lay scattered across the fields around the Basilicom tower. Some of the people are holding up signs asking for support.

Noire face goes blank, a small tear rolls down her cheek, 'Check if the other nations are reporting this' is what she would have said but the shock of seeing Dengekiko reporting in Planeptune with the words being uttered. "Planeptune's CPU, Lady Purple Heart, is missing."

Noire hurriedly rushes out of their small living space within the Basilicom, if it were not Uni holding Noire by the arm. Noire looks at Uni, her face covered in tears as she points to another tv that has other news reporting from the other nations. One caught their eye, 'Leanbox CPU, Lady Green Heart has had an attempted assassination.'

A knock on the door catches the attention of the sisters. Noire walks to the door, time seems the slow down as she opens the knob.

The door creaks open. Vert stands before the two. Taking a deep breath, "I have terrible news." Vert closes her eyes.

The two fidget in place. Noire gulps, "What happened?" Noire asks frightfully.

Very sighs, a small tear rolls down her cheek, "We are the only CPUs left….."

* * *

 **A/N: I can explain why I didn't post the chapter on the date I said I would. I gave my manuscript to my agent and I just received word it was rejected! Not surprised, not the first time either, so that means I am going to start over with another manuscript for another story, but might as well put more work in to this right?**

 **Again sincere apologies that I couldn't post the chapter when I said I would.**

 **Also, note that EVERYTHING WILL BE EXPLAINED LATER. But I can say, Dia is not the Original Goddess/True Goddess (I just call her Original because it sounds cool.)**


	6. Ushering Events

" _If that is what you want so be it!" Seraphim yells as a crimson aura shrouds her body, "Yes it was me! ME! I did all of this!" Seraphim holds out of arms, her face of bewilderment mixed with amusement shows greatly in her cynical smile. Her silver breastplate and pauldrons broken and chipped, her clothing under her armour lay heavily burnt and tattered, barely hiding any skin from the rain. "I stopped Dia! Banished her to the darkest corner! So I deserve this place! I will be the next to be Apotheosis! Humanity deserves to be all Apotheosized!"_

 _The hundreds of cloaked figures float around Seraphim, each holding a unique weapon, ranging from a simple Sword all the way to a simple Metal Chain. The most prominent one holds a simple staff with a large white orb glowing with the colours of the rainbow adorn atop the staff._

" _So be it! Strike me down for I will be remembered as the one who brought the old Gods and old Goddesses to their knees!" Seraphim yells as thunder and lightning clash with rain and wind. "Smite me and the thousands shall uproar in rage! I SAVED US ALL!" Seraphim yells as the formless light starts to form in her hand, "I am the saviour. You are the tyrants." Seraphim mocks with a smouldering tone and an equal smouldering look as a Whitewood bow forms in his hand with a golden string._

 _The figure with the staff raises their hand, "You are cast from the isles of this Dimension! You have brought needless violence and retribution against us lead by falsifications!" The figure's voice echoes in the wind, her feminine tone deep and filled with authority. Around Seraphim forms a great vortex of wind and rain and lighting._

 _Seraphim aims her bow at the figure with the staff, "No! I lead humanity to greater heights than you ever deemed us lesser to be worth!" Seraphim pulls the bowstring back, a large golden arrow of light forms in between her fingers as she pulls back. "Retribution for your hubris is needed! We are Humanity! We need no Gods and Goddesses!" Seraphim lets go of the string sending the arrowhead at the hooded figure._

 _The vortex of wind, rain and lightning sent down a giant light of gold colliding with the arrow. In a brief moment nothing but silence, but like snap, a large surge of howling wind like a vacuum consumes the place with a bright implosion of golden light bursting._

* * *

Seraphim opens her eyes as she observes the complete darkness she meditates in. "How long?" She asks.

Echoing footsteps approach closer to her. "In this dimension, it has been a thousand years." Seraphim slowly turns her head around to see a fully grown Valkyrie. Long Black Hair, reaching her waist, and teal blue eyes, she wears a very ancient looking dress, with a golden breastplate and a golden snake armlet on her left bicep and a silk ribbon on her right bicep, silk covers most of her body, except for her belly, thighs and arms, oddly she wears no footwear.

Seraphim clenches her hands, "So I stayed in stasis for over a thousand years?" Seraphim asks gritting her teeth.

"More or less." Valkyrie seats herself beside Seraphim. "You were right about us not being in Hyper Dimension."

Seraphim opens her hand, a crimson aura begins to reveal itself, "So the process is beginning again?"

"It appears so."

The two sit in silence. Seraphim sighs, "How much time passed in Hyperdimension?"

"Why don't we go and see."

Seraphim turns her head towards Valkyrie, "You mean you have enough power?"

Valkyrie laughs, "No but I manage to do some scouting, we are on a small island, across the sea there's a grand portal, it requires two great powers to activate." Valkyrie says.

Standing up, the two look at each other, "So, you back to your formal self."

"My power is back to its old self, mortal."

Seraphim laughs, "This is why I hate you deities, so self-righteous." Kneeling down she places her left hand on her chest, muttering words in a language long forgotten, even by those who hold world's knowledge. "Spirits -o ancients; on- nin i rod plural rodyn; an i anand -o beleg baur na- hi." Seraphim mutters. A large surge of crimson light forms around her, "So begins the requiem."

"Stop being dramatic."

"No." Seraphim puffs her cheeks childishly just before the light explodes, creating a large burst of crimson light lighting up the entire ruins. The clattering of stones and the collapsing of pillars mend with the hissing and raging wind expelling from the explosion.

"You could have warned me."

"Where the fun in that?" Seraphim's voice says in a lower, more mature tone. "Now, let us finish this."

* * *

White Heart holds onto a dying Purple Heart who has violet crystals protruding out of her. White Heart herself has a small amount of the crystals protruding out of her, the most prominent one sticks out of her right abdomen, a large-ish crimson crystal, worst of all, she has a few fragments protruding out of her right cheek and neck.

Hurling Purple Heart over her shoulders she flies away from the tower, looking back she sees the area clear of everything, no crystals, not a thing. Breathing heavily White Heart begins to slowly fly back to Planeptune.

Loud clouding of stones and the sudden dust cloud White Heart looks back at the tower to see the tower collapsing in on itself. "You really are a fool." White Heart hisses as she sees all the imprisoned souls shot out of the ruins and into the sky and outer sky is known as space.

"Blanc….leave me." Purple Heart whimpers.

"Shut the hell up!" White Heart yells, "Just shut up you bitch!" White Heart barks, "I came here because I was ready to fight with you! Now I see this." White Heart sighs, "You really are an idiot, you know that." White Heart scoffs.

White Heart slowly floats towards the direction of Planeptune. "Blanc-."

"Shut. The. Hell. Up." White Heart states, "Your nation needs you, and if, IF, Dia is coming back, well we need all the help we can get." White Heart sighs, "You remember right? Please tell me you remember."

Purple Heart chuckles, "Of course I do, something like a primordial deity possession some random person and threatening the balance of Hyperdimension." Purple Heart sighs, "Do you remember the tale of the Seraph?"

"Yes, I remember the tale the True Goddess told us."

"So many names for her. True Goddess, Original Goddess."

White Heart slows down, staring at the giant crimson crystal protruding out of her grows in size, "Why did you come here?"

"We both know the secret of our origins is ambiguous, even our sister don't know which one is true." Purple Heart says, her voice almost breaking in between each word, "We are the oldest CPUs in the world, older than Vert and Noire, you remember when we were the candidates." Purple Heart sighs, "Truly we are old, to us Vert and Noire are just teens, and our candidates, toddlers."

"I wouldn't go that far." White Heart says as she begins to fly, at a faster speed. "We are old, but not that old, sure we were candidates but Noire and Vert were too." White Heart grunts as the crystals grow larger, "Still, we are older than them, as our candidates are fated to pick up the torch when our time comes." White Heart growls, "NOW LOOK AT ME, I AM GETTING ALL SAD BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU REALLY PISS ME!" White Heart yells.

"Jeez Blanny, this scene is supposed to be a serious one, this entire story is supposed to be serious and possibly end with our deaths."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" White Heart yells as she gets a sudden burst of power, "We aren't going to die! We are going to see our sisters and this fucking crystals ass shit will be cleansed of us." White Heart grits her teeth, "And that fucking other soul possessing you will be expelled too!"

"Wait, how did you-"

"BECAUSE YOU ARE FUCKING OUT OF CHARACTER!" White Heart yells as she flies towards Planeptune.

"Okay, Blanny calms down it's not like it's the end of the world or anything." Purple Heart laughs. Her form slowly fades, "Please get there soon, I desire pudding."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Stop yelling!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"I still avoided your question though." Purple Heart mocks, sticking out her tongue.

White Heart bops Purple Heart on the head, knocking Purple Heart out, "Finally silence."

* * *

The setting sun leaves a low orange and dark blue sky mixing together. As the sun sets, many of the people who have taken shelter around the basilicom start to light fires in some trash cans or makeshift fire pits.

On the steps of the basilicom tower, Nepgear sighs as she wipes away some sweat from her forehead. "Okay, so our rations are doing good, we have enough to feed most of Planeptune." Nepgear pulls out a clipboard, on it is a checklist, "Food, check. Power…." Nepgear looks around the small makeshift refugee camp, the medical tents have their lights shining and some wires with large light bulbs on them going through the steps of the Basilicom and medical tents. "Check. Okay, medical personnel, check. Security and organization of the camp, check." Nepgear says as she begins mumbling to herself about the other stuff on the checklist, occasionally taking glances around the settlement.

"Excuse me, miss Nepgear." Nepgear looks up from her clipboard to see Dengekiko with a hovering drone cam.

"Um, is there a problem?" Nepgear asks, fidgeting as she notices the drone cam has the light on.

"Just a few questions." Dengekiko has noticeable amounts of dust covering her, "I understand if you don't want to answer."

Nepgear looks down at her clipboard, "No it's alright." Nepgear takes a deep breath, "Ask away."

Dengekiko takes out a notepad, taking a deep breath, she begins her questions, "In light of recent advents, how do you think Planeptune will recover?"

Nepgear takes a deep breath. Taking a moment of silence Nepgear gulps, "In these days, the people of Planeptune need to know that their CPU and CPU candidate have them protected no matter what, even in this horrible event Neptune and I will do anything to keep out people safe, so please we urge you to stay calm and trust that us."

Dengekiko flips her notepad, "Does this mean that Planeptune is rejecting possible help from the other nations? Like Lastation?"

Nepgear fidgets in place. Breathing heavily begins to speak, "We want our people to know that even though the times may look tough, these are just buildings," Nepgear gulps, "and building can be rebuilt. In our ashes, in our crumbling city know that we will always look over you, and when we recover, we will build grander buildings," Nepgear sighs, "all we need is for our citizens to know we are watching, we are helping, for if Planeptune goes," Nepgear fidgets in place, "So shall we go. If you need to leave, if you feel unsafe, leave, become part of another nation, but always remember where you are from. Planeptune will always live on because they are a people, not a city or a nation."

Dengekiko sighs, flipping her notes more she finds more questions, "How would you say that Planeptune can recover? Will Planeptune ever recover?"

Nepgear twitches for a second, "Yes, Planeptune will recover, in the Console Wars when the Goddess of the other nations made an effort to rid Gamindustri of Neptune and in turn Planeptune," Nepgear sighs, "We recovered, we move forward, one thing we do have, better than any other nation, is the fact that we are willing and able to protect our citizens," Nepgear gulps, "even at the cost of our lives."

Dengekiko stays silent for a moment. "There has been a rumour that Lady Purple Heart has abandoned Planeptune, she is nowhere to be found. The last sighting of her was seen of her flying off Northward, to a place of nowhere? How would you explain that?"

Nepgear eyes wide, "Neptune would never do such a thing!" Nepgear yells, "She may be lazy, she may be a bit of a clutz but she would never abandon her people, even if it looks like it she would never abandon her people." Nepgear practically throws her words, filling them with a sense of passion and offence yet even between these emotions a sense of sorrow is ambient in them.

"Nepgear, all the signs of-"

A massive quake appears, making a large crack in the ground. From this crack rise, a small chained down black sarcophagus. Large black, rusting chains hold the thing in the air. One of the chains crack.

* * *

In the middle of complete and utter darkness stands a girl, long silky white hair and pale, her crimson eyes burn in the darkness. She gowns a simple see-through silk white robe, showing off her white shirt and pants. She snaps her fingers, echoing in the void. Humming a tone she looks up, a crack in the veil lets light appear through. "Four more to go." She says in a calm, soft tone. Her voice echoes, bellowing as it goes further. Letting a smile creep on her glossy lips, she licks her lips, "Finally, let us have a feast." In the distant voice multiple red glowing eyes and seeming hoard towards her. Screaming of anguish and painfully yells and horrifying moans echo. The girl stops snapping. "Looks like my dinner has arrived." three sets white feather wings appear protruding out her waist. A halo glows around her head. Forming in her hand is a large scythe with a serrated blade. "I hunger, allow me to feast on your flesh." The girl flies upward. The hoard of black mass with a convert, moving upward. In one swift, nearly unseeable movement, the Girl appears right beside the black mass. The mass dissolves, revealing a girl with the appearance of a child, long blue hair and teal eyes. On her chest, she drags herself forward. "Naughty girl I am, my mother always said don't play with food." The girl says as she places her index finger on the tip of the scythe blade.

The girl turns on her back, "Dia…." The girl says, "To ashes with you!" She growls.

Dia smiles, "Been there, done that." The girl suddenly gets up and a sword forms in her hand. She impales Dia, causing Dia to step back. Blinking her eyes in bewilderment, a smile creeps on her lips. She picks up some of her blood with her index finger. Licking the blood off of her fingers she grabs the hilt of the sword. "It sword of seems like you got a problem with me." Dia says, "You wound me. Literally. You. Just. Actually wounded me." Dia pulls the sword of her, blood slowly gushes out. Handing the sword to the girl, "You dropped this."

As the girl hesitantly reaches towards the sword, Dia smirks a toothy grin. The girl grabs the sword, as she grabs the sword Dia pulls the girl towards her. With large canine teeth showing she bites down on the girl's neck. The girl lets out a horrendous scream, trying with all her strength to push Dia off of her. Biting off a large piece of meat, Dia simply holds the girl who simply has a blank face of bewilderment. Giving the dying girl a passionate kiss filled with a sexual desire and just pure lust. Pushing the girl down, blood gushes out of her wound, "I think I have seconds, thirds, fourths maybe even tenths." The girl places her index finger on her lips, lust fills her eyes, "You are so yummy." She giggles. "But I can't wait to feast on your mother."

* * *

 **A/N: WARNING THE NEXT CHAPTER IS HAS A TIME SKIP! Thanks for allowing me to say this. Nothing much to say about the chapter.**


	7. Small Revelation

"Are you even rowing!" Seraphim grunts. She wears silver armour with a fur cloak hang on her clothes, attached by a leather string. Seraphim's hair is longer and has a silvery blonde colour. Seraphim rows a wooden boot by herself. The far distance reveals an island filled with lots of green. Her hair has changed colour to a silvery blonde.

Valkyrie exams her nails, "Well we could fly but that would be using too much power." Valkyrie sighs.

Seraphim stops her rowing, "Stop….bullshiting me." Seraphim gasp. "Look I need a nap, I have been rowing for the past eight hours!" Seraphim whines.

"Fine." Valkyrie scoffs

The two switches spots, shaking the boat made of junk. Seraphim leans back in the makeshift row boat. Snuggle against some blankets and closes her eyes Seraphim smiles to herself. "Sweet dreams dear me." Seraphim yawns.

"Sleep softly." Valkyrie says as she starts to row the boat.

 _Ever standing still, Seraphim watches as a young girl, about four or five runs around the field of lilies. Pushing her back on the wooden door frame, Seraphim lets a small smile creep up on her lips. Sighing Seraphim begins to walk towards the child. "Freya! Come dinner is ready." The girl lights up. Running as fast as he little legs can take her the girl trips over a small bump in the field._

 _Seraphim lets out a small giggle as she sees the girl hastily get up and brush the dirt off of her knees. Kneeling down to the girls level she holds out her arms. The girl starts to run towards Seraphim, jumping into Seraphim embrace. "When can we go see the Gods?" The girl asks excitedly._

 _Seraphim laughs, "Soon enough little one, and when we do I'll be sure to greet you to the Goddess of the Purple Kingdom." Seraphim flicks the girl's forehead, "But now we have dinner. Mother went through all the trouble to get us some game." Seraphim hauls the girl on her shoulder._

" _Will you tell me your time as the Warden of the great tower?" The girl asks._

" _Well, that is something we will talk about over dinner." Seraphim smiles as the two enter the door._

 _Soon everything fades to white. Seraphim stands in an empty void of white. Bloodied and battered she uses a giant sword as support as she watches a veiled girl with a simple silk kimono slowly turn to face her._

Seraphim gasps as she opens her eyes. The boat is ashore on a small island. Sitting upright she can see Valkyrie has made a small tent of sorts. Valkyrie sits down on a makeshift chair, reading a book.

Valkyrie looks up, towards Seraphim. A frown forms on her lips, she twirls her thumb around her index finger, her eyes widen, reflecting the starry sky "Are you sure you are ready to face Dia?"

"No." Seraphim sighs. Getting out of the boat, "I can't. I…." Seraphim grits her teeth, her eyes become watery and vision becomes foggy. "I am not a sympathetic character. I know that the things I have done." Seraphim takes a deep breath, "Whatever the course. I am not ready to fight Dia again" Seraphim sighs, "I still remember her when she was just a child."

Standing Valkyrie gives a knowing look, "Dia sealed her fate when she gave into her negative emotions."

Looking down Seraphim clenches her fist, her entire body trembles. "Oh, how fate is cruel." Seraphim looks up, a tear rolls down her cheek, "She never asked to Apotheosis, we both know this"

* * *

Nepgear sits down outside of a medical tent, cupping her hands against her forehead, small tears roll down her cheek. The tent flap opens, Compa walks out, sweat covered is her face, slumping down beside Nepgear. Placing her arm around Nepgear a small tear rolls down her face too, "Nep-nep is….well it is complicated but." Compa gulps, "As far as we know Nep-nep is going to be alright, but with this whole crystal deal, we have no clue how to get rid of it." Compa sighs.

Nepgear grits her teeth. Nepgear clenches her fist. Looking up, Nepgear sees the large sarcophagus, one of the chains have broken off, "It has been a week and still no response from the other nations?"

IF walks out of the tent, "We have good news, and alright news." IF says, her face covered in dirt, her posture sluggish and notable dark circles under her eyes, hair a bit messy. "We have confirmed what Blanc has said, there appears to be another soul inhabiting Nep."

Nepgear jumps out of her seat, "Is there a way to expel it or something?!" Nepgear asks furrowing her brow, hands clenched into a fist, her teary eyes express more than just sadness but also frustration.

IF raises her hand, "I am getting to that." IF sighs, "We can expel the soul out of Nep but we don't have the material to do the process of removal." IF says.

White Heart walks outside, the crystals have mainly disappeared, but the giant crimson crystal is still protruding out of White Heart. Grunting White Heart leans against the tent pole, "Have you found anything out about the other nations?" White Heart limps towards a makeshift chair.

IF raises an eyebrow, "How are you still in HDD?" IF asks.

White Heart laughs, "I am wondering that too." White Heart groans, slumping down onto the chair, White Heart chuckles well gritting her teeth, "I seriously don't know, I just can't deactivate HDD." White Heart weakly hiss as the Crimson Crystal grows an inch. "Can we just get this fricking thing out of my body." White grunts as she grabs the crystal.

"Um….how?" Nepgear asks.

White Heart chuckles, "I really have no idea." White Heart says.

The four sit in silence as distant with distant banter as a background noise. "I'll go and check on Nep-Nep"

"Maybe if we can use just a share crystal we can do….something with it." IF says.

Nepgear groans, "Goodness, why does this mess have to happen." Nepgear sighs. "Still no contact with the other nations." Nepgear whines, "We can't do a thing." Nepgear sighs, "If this has happened continent-wide we need to know." Nepgear leans back into her chair, observing the cloudy sky. The stars shine bright, distant galaxies reveal themselves to the observable sky. Sighing Nepgear takes a simple moment of silence.

"Hey, Nepgear." Nepgear snaps out of her small little space and looks at White Heart, "I'm sorry that I couldn't….I couldn't do anything to help Neptune when I could." White Heart says, "If it brings you any solace I can answer a few question I am sure all of you are dying to know." White Heart sighs. Closing her eyes she takes a deep breath, "So go on ask away."

Nepgear coughs, "Well….um." Nepgear takes a moment of thought. Pondering as to what she wants to know, what to ask. "Who is Dia?" Nepgear meekly asks her voice nearly a whisper.

Gasping wind fills the atmosphere, only broken by the guilty sigh of White Heart. "This happened long before you, a bit before the start of the console war." White Heart takes a deep breath, gulping she begins her story.

 _I am the oldest current CPU-_

"What do you chest say about that!" Purple Heart weekly yells from inside the tent.

White Heart's eye gleams a crimson red, "I thought you were supposed to be dying you bitch!" White Heart stands from her chair and brings forth her maul.

Purple Heart laughs, coughing in between. "I am!" Stumbling out of the tent with Compa holding Purple Heart up, "I just thought that-" Purple Heart coughs. Purple Heat entire body has violet crystals protruding out of her chest and abdomen, her entire left side of her face is masked with a giant violet crystal. "Well, I wanted to answer the question Nep Jr. has for me….us." Purple Heart coughs.

"Nep-Nep you really should get rest."

Purple Heart coughs, almost collapsing onto her knee. Nepgear stands up and helps support Purple Heart. "No….I am good." Purple Heart sighs, "I really hate this." Purple Heart week forms her sword. Gentle she pushes the two off, though not enough force the two let go of Purple Heart. Nearly falling down Purple Heart supports herself up with her sword. "Just do me one favour Iffy."

IF stands up, "Of course Nep, what is it?" IF asks worriedly.

Coughing Purple Heart sighs, "I need you to get a message to the other CPUs. All you need to say is 'Apotheosis', got it?" Purple Heart weekly says, almost choking on her words.

IF nods, "That's all? Nothing else?" IF asks, raising an eyebrow.

Laughing Purple Heart nods her head, "I am sure they will know the meaning."

"I really hope you know what you are doing Nep." IF says. IF waves at the two before running off towards wherever she parked her motorcycle. Stopping, IF turns on her heel, "Nep! I don't want to see this sorry ass self of yours again! Neither do I want to see the old Purple Heart! I want out Nep back to herself again!" IF yells once more before running off towards her motorcycle.

Chuckling to herself Purple Heart sighs. "Alright, Nep Jr. ask away."

"Well, um, who is Dia?" Nepgear asks.

"Like what Blanc has said, it was long time ago, when I just took up the mantle of CPU of Planeptune, and at the time Blanc and I were the only CPUs," Purple Heart coughs into her hand, "it's a funny, when you are a CPU Candidate it takes time for you to adjust to the entirety of the Share Crystal of you nation, sometimes it can take a day to a year, in the cause of Noire and Vert, it took them about a year and a half, so for a little while Blanc and I were the only CPUs," Purple Heart takes a deep breath, suppressing back a grunt, "Well let me begin."

 _It was a week after I took up the mantle, we had reports of strange activity of Dragons with a numbered account of Viral Dragons. I tasked myself with clearing out the Dragons, though it would be difficult for the border Planeptune and Lowee._

 _When I got to the reported area I found I was not alone. Blanc was there too, observing the Dragons. Needless to say, we got into a small fight-_

"I beat her ass." White Heart says.

"I BaAt HeR aSs." Purple Heart mocks, "I was just newly elected as the CPU!" Purple Heart exclaims, "Still doesn't matter I beat you and the other two all the time."

White Heart huffs, "Still I had first blood."

Purple Heart coughs.

 _Yes, Blanc won the encounter but we shortly settle our differences and worked together to get rid of the Dragons. We activated our HDD forms._

 _Although I vaguely remember what happened when we fought the Dragons but the aftermath and what I and Blanc had to fight was far too great to not remember._

 _We saw a small girl, long white hair with crimson eyes filled with a hunger and could pierce your very being, gowned in a simple silk white dress. Her cynical grin filled with a ravenous atmosphere, her posture was flamboyant and dominating._

 _What I am about to describe I still shive to this day thinking about it._

Purple Heart coughs, almost choking as she nearly falls over. Nepgear catches Purple Heart, "Thanks, Nep Jr."

White Heart coughs, "I shall continue the story, save you breathe Neptune." White Heart clears her throat.

 _Neptune and I descended below, our feet touched the ground beneath us as she observed the odd girl. She gave off this horrible, vile yet familiar aura. She always had this cynical hungry smile._

 _Before Neptune became a CPU I was the CPU of Lowee for a year and I had seen my fair share of horrors within that year, but even to this day this girl, this thing, still gives me shivers as she would walk all flamboyantly, gesture her hands so elegantly yet always keep this vile tone to her._

 _Walking towards us, she spoke, and her words still haunt us to this day, "My, oh my, how the Gods have fallen!" Her laugh was ever so fast yet slow and it would send a cold shiver down her spine, even just thinking about does so._

" _Seraphim, Seraphicus, Apotheosis." The girl rhythmed, "Seraphim, Seraphicus, Fallen." The girl twirled her hand as she rhythmed, "Oh how hast thou hast fell so low, for ye to be scrambling in the doings of mortals." The girl raises her scythe in the air. Forming around her head was a golden halo and her eyes glowed. He speed was so great we barely had time to dodge._

 _I stumbled to the ground but quickly regained my posture and flew at the girl sending a flurry of blows with my axe. The girl simply dances around each attack, she was playing with me. Neptune jumped in and tried to cross combo her but she used this to her advantage and pushed me in front of the attack._

 _I was sent flying back, breaking multiple trees in the process, composing and calming myself I flew towards the girl and made a large haymaker of a swing with my axe. The attack hit the girl but she merely shrugged it off and kicked me into Neptune, sending us flying towards the ground._

 _The girl leapt into the air, her scythe ready to make a swiping strike as she landed. Neptune and I got up on time and blocked the attack. My body was feeling weak and my HDD form was slowly going to deactivate._

 _The next few minutes was of desperation, no strategy, no tactic just simple swing of our weapons are we tried anyway to defeat this girl._

 _I made many reckless attacks, wild swing left and right I would swing my sword, hoping to hit her. All this did be amuse the girl as she with such elegance simply dance around the two of us._

 _The girl never attacked us, simply she dances around our attacks, she was very obviously playing with us with her cynical smile and cackling laugh._

 _We both knew that our time was running out, thus both of us made one last desperate attack, both of us flew forward at our fastest speed. The girl couldn't even react as he both sliced through the girl._

 _The girl slowly turned toward us. Smiling she slowly claps as she dissolved away, "I am Dia Seraphicus, Goddess of Destruction, the first and only Apotheosized," The girl smirks, licking her lip, "I sure hope you can entertain me some more as I prepare for my final return and feast upon your corpses." The girl giggles as she dissolved away._

 _Neptune and I made an oath that day, if this Dia is to ever return we are to do whatever we must to destroy her once of for all, for the one time we fought her, we could tell she was holding back and only by mere luck we manage to kill her._

White Heart grunts as the crystal grow larger. "Nepgear," White Heart grits her teeth, "Do you have your communicator? Ask for-"

Before White Heart could finish what she was going to say, something crashes into the area beside the medical tents.

Nepgear instinctively activates her HDD form and points her sword forward. Light forms in the dust cloud. The dust clears and Uzume walks out, caring two share crystals. She looks at Purple Heart. She tosses the share crystals at Compa, "We have work to do, Dia sarcophagus has been unearthed and the time of the Apotheosis is to be selected." Uzume says, "The Seraphim and Valkyrie begin to make way towards our dimension and," Uzume takes a deep breath, "I need the remainder of my soul to become one with me." Uzume glares at Purple Heart.

* * *

Histoire floats high above a floating island. She watches as a robed figure slowly flies towards her. Gulping Histoire floats down to meet her.

The two take long glances at each other. The robed figure slowly takes off their hood. "Hello, Arfoire." Histoire simply says, "Are you here to meet the True Goddess?" Histoire asks.

Arfoire looks more normal, her skin is a normal light shade, her hair is free and long white, and her eyes are blue. Her outfit is reminiscent of her witch costume, however, it is less revealing. "Even if I was here to meet her, she would have left long before either of us found her." Arfoire says, her voice more normal and calm. "It has been too long since we could converse like old times." Arfoire sighs.

Histoire smiles, "Indeed old friend, I would gladly have tea with you."

Arfoire laughs, "I have a lot to do before I can truly redeem myself of the actions I brought upon myself and others." Arfoire smiles. She reaches forward with her hand and caresses the tiny cheek of Histoire.

Histoire's tiny hand holds onto Arfoire's, "Will you help me in search for Seraphim?" Histoire asks.

Arfoire smiles, "You don't even have to ask."

* * *

Noire and Vert are on the outskirts of Planeptune, Rem and Rom rush past them with Uni rushing after them. Noire and Vert observe the distant sarcophagus being held in the air by chains. "Do you think it is true?" Noire asks.

Vert looks down at a small leather-covered book, "This is Blanc's personal journal." Vert grips the book tightly, "She wouldn't lie about something like this."

Noire sighs, "I truly hope Neptune is alright," Noire goes silent, "We shouldn't have waited that long."

Vert clenches her fist, "I know, but we had to find our Puedo selves." Vert takes a deep breath, "Don't worry I am sure Neptune is fine."

Noire sighs, "We still don't know where Blanc is either."

Mina walks up from behind the two, along with Chika and Kei, "We still can't contact anybody in Planeptune."

Noire looks at Vert, "Do you truly think Nepgear meant what she said? That she and Planeptune don't need help?"

"I don't care." Vert says, "This isn't about because I want Nepgear as my sister, it because I won't allow anything to happen to a friend." Vert fist clenches hard, her hand turning red and white, "And I ain't allowing anything to happen to Blanc so Neptune better has answers."

In the distant, a robed figure watches the small group. Looking past the two the figure sighs, "You better be alright Neppy. You promised to have a sleepover at my place this weekend."

* * *

 **A/N: I am adding a way to many characters and they are now kind getting closer to each other. To clarify a few things. Histoire left because she wanted to search for the True Goddess to help or get answers but halfway through her goal she decided to find Seraphim instead. Neptune and Blanc landed inside the ruined basilicom and have been attended by Compa and IF. Vert and Noire massed the three Oracles and CPU candidates to travel to Planeptune as they failed to find the Pseudo selves. Time does pass faster in the dimension where Seraphim and Valkyrie are. Also, I am yet to reveal who this mysterious *cough* Plutia *cough* objective is.**

 **With that said. PLEASE REVIEW MY CHAPTER AND GIVE ME A RATING OUT OF TEN! Really I need to improve and I can't improve just by this.**

 **Also, this fanfic is short-ish, I plan for twenty or more chapters. Fifteen at least.**


	8. Just some random stuff that happens

Seraphim rows the boat, grumpily she furrows her brow as she glares at the relaxing Valkyrie. "I thought you said that was the island." Seraphim grunts as she rows the boat. The boat has been updated, with a small sail.

Valkyrie sighs as she watches the starry sky filled with distant galaxies. "I said it may be one of these islands." Valkyrie smiles to herself as she reaches towards the stars with her outstretched hand. "Do you ever wonder what life would be like if it was simply without Divinity."

"Boring," Seraphim grunts as she puts her back into the rowing, "maybe for the first few hundred years, if you were lucky, or unlucky, you may have the time to explore the lands." Seraphim looks up at the stars, still rowing. "Still it would be a better life," Seraphim clarifies, "it may be boring, but if its a world without gods and monsters, the only thing you would have to fear is other humans." Seraphim stops rowing and sighs, "But I wouldn't trade it for anything, this life." Seraphim closes her eyes and smiles, "This life is our life, we end it the way we end." Seraphim takes a deep breath, "Life is like this, we aren't perfect beings, we aren't pre-fated, we simply choose our own life, our own path, our own story." Seraphim exhales, her breath visible in the cold air, "Life is like a breath," Seraphim smiles, "You will never see it you happiest, warmest moments to comfort you," Seraphim cups her hand around her mouth and exhales again, "but when it is cold, it shall help you show itself, reminding you are alive and more warmth and more joy can be found." Seraphim places her hands on her lap, "For over ten thousand years, maybe less, I was alone in those ruins, contemplating the existence of life and my regret." Seraphim inhales, closing her eyes she smiles, "We both hold similar regrets Val, but regret is nothing to be ashamed of," Seraphim opens her eyes and stares at Valkyrie straight in the eyes, "with regret we can learn to better ourselves." Seraphim chuckles, " So, chip up, we have work to do."

Valkyrie scoffs, "I should be saying that to you." Valkyrie folds her arms and huffs out her chest, "Seriously though, are you prepared?" Valkyrie raises an eyebrow, her voice soft and low.

Seraphim takes a deep breath, closing her eyes she gulps, "I am trying my best," Seraphim clenches her fist, "but I will face this challenge with my chin up." Seraphim opens her eyes, eyes watery yet filled with an unmistakable determination, "Now I need to get rowing." Seraphim smiles as she starts to row again, humming a tone.

Valkyrie smirks and hums along with Seraphim.

High above, far above the clouds, an invisible hooded figure studies the two. She sighs as she clenches her hands. "May you find your redemption, but now by me but by your own." The figure disappears. "This is your redemption, not mine."

* * *

The sun is high, it shines upon the ruins of Planeptune, small smouldering smokes rise in a few patches. Outside of the medical tent White Heart held onto the share crystal, otherwise know to some as a Sharite, it starts to glow a bright colour. Looking back at the medical tent she can hear a painful cough, gasping, names barely being mutter, "Blanc….Look after Blanc." A person coughs. White Heart hastily moves away from public eyes and from the medical tent. She does not wish for anyone to see her in the state she undoubtedly is sure she will be in. White Heart hesitantly holds the Sharite close to her chest. Consumed by a bright white light White Heart's HDD form deactivates.

Blanc falls to her knees and gasps for air. Air fails to flow into her lungs and Blanc desperately tries to inhale air. As Blanc inhales she begins to cough uncontrollably, gasping in between each a cough. Instinctually Blanc places her hand on her mouth, she begins to cough up some more. Blanc coughing in mere seconds become worse, she begins to cough up blood, with the blood-forming in her mouth, enough to clough her throat. Blanc punches herself in the stomach and vomits out some blood and many tiny violet crystals with one crimson crystal. Taking a deep gasping breath, Blanc pushes herself up. Wiping her mouth Blanc gasps as she leans against someone.

"Are you alright?" Blanc's legs tremble as she looks up. Nepgear holds Blanc up.

Blanc pushes herself off of Nepgear, "Yeah," Blanc takes a deep breath, "just need a minute." Blanc recomposes herself. Blanc looks up to see the moon shining high. Blanc grits her teeth with her hands clenched, her knuckles turning white. She looks at her almost tattered clothing, she lets out a small sigh of displeasure.

Nepgear sighs, "I am glad I found you, Neptune wishes to speak with you." Nepgear nods her head, a smile forms on her lips, "Though she is still recovering, she did have a worse….event."

"Yeah," Blanc goes silent, "I can suspect as much." Blanc breathes in, taking in as much air as she can.

The two begin their walk towards the medical tent. Nepgear steps aside. Moving the flap Blanc walks in. The tent is no longer a medical tent, more so a portable Nep house with ten bean bag chairs seated around in a circle. Uzume sits in one of the bean bag chairs beside Neptune. Neptune is seated on a largest of the bean bag chair, wearing her normal parka clothing but they are tattered and ruined. "Hiya my flat-chested friend." Nep smiles.

Blanc clenches her fist, gritting her teeth, "The first thing you do is insult me after we just recovered from a horrible ordeal!" Blanc summons her maul and strikes Neptune on the head.

"Ow! Oi, I just want to light up the mood." Neptune covered the lump on her head with a small pout on her lips, "Stop being such a Blanc Blanny."

Blanc breathes in deeply, "How are you recovering."

"Oh you know-" Neptune coughs into her hand, brushing her hand against her parka, blood stains the small patch of white clothing, crystals fall from her palm, "just kinda….meh."

Blanc chuckles, "That is an understatement."

"So am I going to be just ignored?" Uzume raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, pretty much.", "Saying only urgent things." Neptune and Blanc say.

Blanc takes a seat in a bean bag chair, opposite of Blanc, "How did you get bean bag chairs from your room down to here?"

"Their Compa's." Neptune says as she leans back in her chair, letting out a deep sigh, "Nep Jr.! Come in here and join the talk." Neptune calls forth Nepgear.

Nepgear walks in, "Um, do you need any snacks?" Nepgear asks.

"Nah, Compa said she would bring some Pudding and animal crackers." Neptune smiles, "Anywho let us discuss this business with Dia." Neptune says nonchalantly.

"I wouldn't take Dia so casually." Uzume says.

Neptune scoffs, "I still have the fragment of Kurome inhabiting my body." Neptune sighs, "I think I earned myself a vacation after this entire ordeal and to act like my Nep self forever."

"I still need that other fragment." Uzume says, "But I can wait until after the Dia." Uzume says.

Neptune coughs into her hand, she brushes her hand against the same patch of clothing, small violet crystals fall out, "So, Dia, this ancient all-powerful entity that can possibly bring the end to us all." Neptune claps her hand with a smile, "Just like old times right Blanny and Uzume?"

"I really could go for another event without a world-ending disaster." Uzume sighs as she runs her hand through her hair.

"Same here." Neptune coughs again, a normal cough without blood or crystals, "Tell me Uzume, with the memories of Kurome do you have anything about Dia?"

Uzume laughs, "I don't think I am that old, sure I had predecessors but what I do remember is the fact that Dia is 'Deity of Entropy' or something like that, maybe a Deity of Waffles." Uzume shrugs, "I do remember the tower."

The three goes silent, "The tower is destroyed." Neptune says.

Blanc nods her head, "Have no idea how though." Blanc sighs, "Well at least the souls of the imprisoned are free."

"Why would anybody make a tower that imprisoned dead people?" Neptune asked raising an eyebrow. Asking the real questions is a hard thing to do and Neptune did just that.

"Yeah exactly, what was the purpose of a wasteful tower like that?" Uzume asks.

"Lazy writing by the author." Neptune-wait….that's about twenty-five percent right. Fucking fourth wall breaking Neptune.

Blanc sighs, "Stop with the meta Neptune." Blanc summons her maul, "Or else."

Neptune covers her head, "Fine, fine." Neptune smirks, "No wonder you are flat, all that girth must have gone to your temper." Neptune snickers.

Blanc's eye shot crimson red as she smashes her maul against Neptune's head.

"Owie!" Neptune rubs her head with a small tear in the corner of her eyes, "Don't worry blanc I am sure if you drink a lot of-"  
Blanc tackles Neptune off of the bean bag chair and out of the tent.

"Neptune! Blanc!" Nepgear yells as she rushes outside.

"Those two." Uzume groans as she rushes outside of the tent with Nepgear.

The two rushes outside to see Blanc and Neptune being held by Vert and Noire respectively as they prevent the two from battling it out in an all out one on one fist only duel! The others are there, the Oracles, Candidates and IF.

"One V One me bro!" Neptune yells, failing her arms.

"Swing first bro!" Blanc yells, chest pounding towards Neptune.

Vert shakes her head as she holds Blanc by the back collar of her jacket, "Honestly these two are supposed to be older than us by hundreds of years yet they act more childish than us." Vert sighs.

Noire entire body twitches, "WOULD YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF!" Noire yells.

The two stops, glances at each other, glance back at Noire, glance back at each other. "One V One Bro!" Neptune yells as she begins to flail her arms about.

"Take a swing bro!" Blanc yells, chest pounding.

The two manage to throw their jackets off, freeing themselves from the hold of their preventers from having this epic battle. They get up close to each other, face to face, "Wassup Bro!" Neptune holds her arms out as the two begin to circle each other.

"What bro!"

"Wassup Bro!"

"Take a swing, Bro!"

"Right here Bro!"

Nepgear fidgets in place before gulping, "Let's go, Neptune! Wipe the smouldering ruins of Planeptune with this punk Goddess!" Nepgear cheers.

The two still circle each other take a quick glance at Nepgear with raised eyebrows. The other CPUs and observers gasp at Nepgear.

"What makes you the Meta authority bro!" Blanc says as the two circle each other.

"Main protag bro!"

"What bro!"

"Most powerful CPU bro!"

"What bro! What bro!"

"I have the most waifus, bro! Why you gotta disrespect bro!" Neptune shoves Blanc.

"I do respect you, bro!" Blanc shoves back.

"Show some respect, bro!" Neptunes shoves back.

"I do respect you, bro!" Blanc grapples Neptune and pushes her to the ground.

Neptune spring up and grabs Blanc's arm and circles around her and holds her arm to her back, "Then stop disrespectin', bro!" Neptune pushes Blanc.

Blanc tackles Neptune to the ground and straddles around her waist and pushes Neptune further to the ground, "I do respect you, bro!" Blanc chest bumps.

Neptune pushes Blanc off of her and opens her arms, "Okay, I respect you too bro!" Neptune says.

"Okay!" Blanc replies with a push.

The two slowly stop circling each other.

IF sighs, "The CPU meta showdown is over!" IF claps her hands.

The two glare at each other, "GG." Neptune holds out her hand.

Blanc accepts the hand, "GG."

Literally, everyone watching both mentally and physically facepalm themselves. "Why did we come here if we were going to get meta." Noire asks.

Neptune lights up, "If it isn't my oddly coloured oriented Goddess Friends Forever~!" Neptune sings with a big goofy smile.

Blanc coughs, "Anywho, when did you guys get here?" Blanc asks.

"Right around the time, you tackled Neptune out of the tent." Vert says.

Uni moves towards Nepgear, "Hey, um Nepgear."  
Nepgear look at Uni, nodding her head Nepgear clicks her tongue, "I firmly believe Neptune won that meta showdown." Nepgear raises her hand in exclamation.

Uni shows a deadpan face, "Nevermind."

"So mind giving us an update on what is happening?" Noire asks. Vert nods in agreement.

"Okay, well it all started-" Blanc begins to recite her side of the story as to how all this happened. Skipping the part with Dia.

Neptune looks past the conversing group of CPUs and Friends towards a small hooded figure. "Um, guys I will be back in a moment." Neptune says before running off towards the hooded figure.

The group looks at Neptune as she runs off towards the hooded figure. "Who is that?" Blanc asks.

"Don't know, she followed us here." Vert says.

Neptune reaches the hooded figure, taking a deep breath as she leans down, catching her breath. Cough up some more tiny crystals she smiles at the figure, "How's it going Plutie?"

The hooded figure chuckles as she takes off her hood, "It's going good~." Plutia says in her slow tired tone of voice.

Neptune giggles, "What are you doing here?" Neptune asks with a raised eyebrow.

Plutia smiles, "You promised a sleepover," Plutia states in her drowsy tone, "and when you didn't come for over a day I decided to come here and punish you for lying."

"Nepu!" Neptune's eyes widen, "Uh, Plutia I really did want to come over but as you can see," Neptune points to her ruined city and to the sarcophagus, "I kinda….you know have some….problem to deal with." Neptune weekly laughs well scratching her head.

Plutia nods her head, "I know." Plutia yawns, "I can't stand by and watch my friend's city become this." Plutia smiles.

Neptune looks at Plutia with a heartfelt smile, "Jeez Plutie, you crossed worlds just for me."

"No~" Plutia states with a smile, "I crossed worlds because I wanted have a sleepover, but the portal sent me to a ruined tower." Plutia states.

Neptune's eyes widen, "Where?" Neptune asks.

Plutia points in the direction of North, "Just past your Lowee." Light consumes Neptune. In her HDD form, she bursts off at an unprecedented speed. "Neppy wait!" Plutia activates her HDD form and chases after Neptune.

The group watch as the two Purple Goddesses flies off. Blanc takes one step but stops when Nepgear extends her arm. She slowly turns to Blanc, fidgeting in place with wide eyes, "You don't want to be with Plutie when she is in HDD." Nepgear shivers, "Trust me."

Blanc looks back at the two flying off, "She is going back to the tower. Why?"

Noire glances at Blanc. Observing her. She studies her movements as Blanc goes silent. "The tower?" Noire asks.

Blanc sighs, "Both of you, as you know, Neptune and I are pretty old." Blanc takes a deep breath, "We remember the Primeval times." Blanc states.

Vert and Noire fidget in place. Vert opens her mouth, her words fail to form. Noire laughs in hysteria. Uzume nods her head, "Could have fooled me." Uzume says.

"But that was the time before the True Goddess was known as the True Goddess when she was one of the Original Prime Deities!" Vert exclaims, "The Prime Deities were supposed to be myth! We came from an age-"  
"Age of 2D. Yeah, this was a time when there was only One Dimension. Hyper Dimension is within the remains of the First, Original Dimension, reshaped in the image of the True Goddess, and at that time she was known as the Original Goddess." Blanc chuckles, "Reality shattering?" Blanc turns to the two with a cheeky smile, "How do you two not remember?" Blanc tilts her head in question. The two CPUs raise an eyebrow. Blanc shakes her head, "It doesn't matter." Blanc closes her eyes, "I suspect you two must have heard of the Seraphim."

Chika walks up, interrupting the conversation with a cough, "I believe us Oracles have information on Seraphim." Chika glances at the other two, they both nod at her.

Kei walks up, "Though the information Histoire shared with us is sparse, and the small amount of ruins of the First Nation that are cared for," Kei looks at Mina, who nods at her, "we have been able to piece together an….accurate."

Blanc nods her head, "Good." Blanc groans, "I really hate to split just after we got to together but," Blanc looks south, "There is somebody who I have to meet." Before anybody could response Blanc activated her HDD form and flow off.

Ram and Rom look on, both glance at each other. The activate their HDD forms and follow Blanc. Nepgear reaches towards the two before sighing, "I can't do a thing." Nepgear mumbles.

IF claps Nepgear's shoulder, "I'll watch over this little settlement," IF smiles, "go after Neptune."

Nepgear smiles. "Um, sorry to leave after we all-" 

"Yeah, yeah just go already." Noire groans, "Just bring Neptune back in one piece."

Chuckling Nepgear bows her head, "Don't worry, I'll bring Neptune back without a single….maybe a bunch of scratches, but not in pieces." Nepgear activates her HDD form. She glances at Uni and gives a soft smile, "Really wish we could have spent more time with one another, but…." Nepgear clicks her tongue, "Neptune's is really on….edge nowadays." Nepgear says before flying off, leaving a cloud of dust behind.

Uni clenches her hand, "You better stay safe." Uni says under her breath.

IF claps her hands, "Alright, I want all of you to look for anybody who may still be out there in the ruins." IF points to Noire, Vert and Uni, "You three are can fly around, so you will be the bird's eye for my search units. Well you are at it I had teams go missing, take some time to find them and tell them to come back to the encampment." IF points at the Oracles, "I want all of you to manage our supplies, keep track of who comes in and out." IF points at Uzume, "I need you to scout out some food and water, we are running low, medical supplies would be good." IF looks at around to see nobody else.

Vert and Noire stand they, taking in IF's initiative. The nod their head with a sigh, "Yes ma'am." The three say. Uni bows her head. The three transform and fly off. Gliding over the ruins of Planeptune.

IF looks at the three oracle. The bow their heads and go towards the basilicom.

"I am going then." Uzume says.

IF grits her teeth, "Wait." IF sighs, "I sent a small group of my guildmates to scout out the ruins below the….giant sarcophagus."

Uzume pinches the bridge of her nose. "You want me to find them?"

IF shakes her head, "One of my mean made it back, said that the creatures there were too strong. These men and women were some of the strongest, experienced, skilled I have ever fought beside." IF gulps, "I want you to grab their dog tags."

Uzume goes silent. She bows her head, "I shall honour them." Uzume says before bolting off. She doesn't activate her HDD form, just rushes off in her normal human form.

IF wipes her face her hand. She groans. "You did well." IF turns back to see a smiling Compa, "Nep-Nep should be glad she has a reliable friend such as you."

IF shakes her head, "No….I just don't want…." IF takes a deep breath, "Even when out of HDD Neptune has this fire in her eyes."

Compa fidgets in place, "Like a blazing flame of a conqueror?" Compa asks.

IF nods her head, "I fear not because she is possessed by Uzume's last fragment," IF closes her eyes, "but I fear because I and you both know what Nep can do when she becomes her old self."

Nodding her head, Compa clenches her hand, "The people of Planeptune don't want to live under her iron fist," Compa grits her teeth, "not ever again."

IF nods her head in an agreement. "I fear Nep's old self, more than any other CPU." IF opens her eyes, "We both know she could rise to the top in a matter of weeks," IF looks at Compa, she cups her clenched hand, "Swear that you will do whatever you can to help me make sure Nep stays her lazy self."

Compa chuckles, "We both know you don't have to ask." Compa stares into IF's eyes, a determination blazes in her eyes, "Let us make sure Nep stays herself."

The two nod in agreement.

In the distant, shrouded the rumble and smoke of a ruined skyscraper, Poseidon, the pseudo-Neptune, watches with a smirk, "Oh, so that is how I can make the bitch switch." Poseidon grins a toothy grin. Her other companions slowly walk behind her. "Let us, free mistress." She smirks.

The four teleport away in their respected colours.

Ever observant, an invisible figure watches from the sky so high above, shrouded in robes. The figure nods their head and disappears from existence. A single feather softly floats down towards the basilicom room of Neptune's home, attached to the feather is a small piece of paper. The feather dissolves into golden dust, the letter itself sets aflame with a purple fire. The letter reads 'Last Massage from the True Goddess.' The letter hits the ground of Neptune's ruined room, it burns away but not before it leaves letters burnt into the ground of the floor. "I have done enough, the rest of your redemption is up to you Seraphim and the CPUs. As to how you do it, Seraphim, that is up to you." A soft mature female voice says, her voice sounds like multiple voices speaking, "There is some much I want to say, but I cannot for you would not understand." The voice fades.

* * *

Histoire and Arfoire wonder through a place in between. They walk within a Void, not a dark void but void filled with teal lights, distant 'stars' and 'galaxies'. The place is very much alive. Below them is a place the syphons in all in a giant white light.

The two 'walk' in this realm in between. Orbs showing different dimension past them. One of the orbs passes them, showing a Dimension with a sole CPU, a dark lilac-purple haired CPU who stands in the capital of Gamindustri. Another one shows a similar Dimension but is ruled by the Conquest of a CPU who slew all CPUs before her. Yet another floats by to show a Dimension ruled by different CPUs, one of Gray, one of Red, one of Blue, and finally one of Gold.

The two make a halting stop at a giant stone arching gate. In front of the gate sits a sleeping Dragon. In between the black scale of the dragon, a fiery glow emits from them. The dragon heaves, its head a big as town, body the size of city, wings so wide they could block out the sun. It lets out a massive breath through its nostrils, sending a large gust of air past the two. "Looks like Agon still guards the gate." Histoire whispers to Arfoire. Their hushed tone cause the dragon to stir, letting out a low growl.

"Yeah, even after everything." Arfoire sighs. "What's the plan?"

The dragon's eyes shot open, revealing large fiery eyes with vertical pupils. The dragon rises from its spot, raising its wings and standing on its two legs the dragon towers far above the two. If the dragon wasn't as wide as it was it would be hard to see its head. The dragon lets out a low growl, "What is the Tome of World and the Betrayer doing here?" The dragon's voice is low and slow, yet has femininity to it, its words seem to form faster than the mouth of the dragon moves.

Histoire and Arfoire look up at the dragon. The two slowly float up, meeting the dragon face to, much larger, face. Histoire bows her head, "It has been a long time Agon, why don't you cut the formalities?" Histoire carefully asks, wording her question with great thought.

The dragon exhales from its nostrils, sending a large amount of air pass them, almost pushing them back. "I am sworn to watch over this gate, for non, but the Original and True Goddess can enter." The dragon's eyes move, its 'brows' furrow at the sight of Arfoire, "And here you bring the one who absorbed the power of the Original and True Goddess, and proclaimed herself to her."

Arfoire fidgets at the words. Clenching her hand into a fist. "We are in search of Seraphim." Histoire says.

The dragon lets out a massive howl, echoing in the realm. It stares at Histoire, "And why should I allow the Daemon to be freed?"

"Because the Diávolos has returned." Arfoire states. Her voice echoes equal to the dragons.

The dragon closes its eyes. The form slowly dissolves into mist. From below floats a small girl with black hair. She has pale skin. Her gown is a simple black dress, no footwear, and a black cloth covering her eyes, "You may pass." The girl says, "But I will not be here when you return to find the Seraphim, for my job as Guardian fails." The girl clenches her hand, "NOW GO!" The girl's voice echoes through the entire realm, sending a large thundering echo.

The two bow their heads and make haste as they pass her.

The girl grits her teeth as her physical form slowly deteriorates into cinder. "Blast this job." The girl glances back, her entire lower body non-existent, "And damn the True Goddess." She says as he forms becomes nothing. "Damn this job, with everything it has."

The two look behind them to see nothing, "So that is what happens if we fail." Histoire says, "Then why am I alive?"

Arfoire chuckles, "Obviously because the True Goddess loves you as much as the CPUs." Arfoire pats Histoire on her small head.

Chucking Histoire smiles, "Come let us find damn Seraphim." Arfoire nods their head and both move on.

The gate slowly opens as the two move closer.

Far below an invisible hood figure laughs, "Oh Arfoire, I remember when you took a fragment of my power, it was hilarious." The figure wipes away a tear, "Best laugh of my time." The figure sighs, "Anywho interfered enough, time to return to retirement and watch the show unfold." The figure snaps her fingers. A bag of popcorn appears in her hand. She grabs a handful of popcorn as she disappears, "Wonder how this one will turn out." She says as she stuffs her mouth with popcorn."

* * *

 **A/N: This is most likely my best chapter. With that said please leave a review as to how I did.**


	9. Things happen

"Why do YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT WE ARE CLOSE!" Seraphim yells as she rows the boat, it has a large sail and is a has a bit more width and length. Seraphim is drenched in water, her wet hair covering her face, her armour is rusted and chip, she covers herself in white cloths. Green goo covers parts of her. Furrowing her brow Seraphim stops her rowing and loosen the sails, then she proceeds to start to row the boat again, albeit a bit faster as the ship's sail help with the speed. "You always fuCKING JINX IT!" Seraphim groans as she tightens her grip on the paddles.

Valkyrie snickers as slaps her knees just to hold in the laughter. "This is the best." Valkyrie laughs in hysteria, losing her breath at a few moments. "I can't believe you fell for it." Valkyrie says wheezing. Catching her breath she takes out from a small wooden crate a crab, albeit dead. Valkyrie takes a crunch from the crab, taking half of the crab in her mouth. Valkyrie giggles as she chews on the crab. She swallows the rest of the crap.

Seraphim furrows her eyebrow, "I AM THE ONE FUCKING ROWING THIS BOAT!" Seraphim yells, her voice echoes. "I SHOULDN'T BE HUNTING FOR GODDAMN GIANT ASS FISH!"

"I DON'T CARE!" A female voice yells back.

"SHUT UP UP CAR-Wait there are people here?" Seraphim stops rowing and glances about. Valkyrie grabs another crab and takes a bite out of it.

"Wight ovfur thur." Valkyrie says with her mouth full and points past Seraphim.

Seraphim turns her body to see a large black Sailing ship, about many times larger than their makeshift rowing boat, making the rowing boat look like a lifeboat. The ship is made of black wood and has a black leather multi sail. On the ship is a woman with a large black fedora with a white feather waving at them and a long dark brown trench coat and black shirt, "Howdy their cuties!" The girl smiles as she stirs her wheel. The girl snaps her fingers, as she snaps her fingers it causes a small golden dust to burst in between her thumb and middle finger and a large anchor is released. The girl runs across her deck, causing it to creek under heer weight. Reaching the railing she leaps over the railing and dives off the ship and splashes into the water.

Seraphim looks over the boat. Bubbles rise from the water. The girl springs forth and jumps into the boat, shaking it. Seraphim holds onto the edge of the boat and Valkyrie finally finishes her crab. "Woah, hold it their child." Seraphim says as she gets a better look at the girl. The girl has freckles and long light brown hair and green eyes, she is pretty small, about the size of a pre-teen. She smiles happily.

"Sorry about that, just haven't found that many strangers out in open waters." She opens her arms, "I can tell you two are new to these parts, so welcome to Tir na nOg!" She smiles. "The land of youth! Realm of Treasures." She says with much enthusiasm as she bows her head to them, "So what brings you to the Nation ruled by the Teal Heart?" She smiles.

"Wait I thought….give me a sec with my companion." Seraphim shuffles towards Valkyrie who is on her third crab, "I thought this dimension was supposed to be barren." Seraphim whispers as she glances at the girl. She balances a small dagger on her nose and giggles as she does. Valkyrie shrugs at. She takes another crunch out of the crab.

"Are you just going to whisper about how you are from different a dimension?" The girl says as she places her chin on Seraphim's shoulder.

Seraphim jump, causing her to fall into the water. Valkyrie moves forward, wheezing as she contains her laughter. The girl holds out her hand, extending it into the water and grabbing Seraphim by the arm and pulling her up. "This is the best part the entire story to be unfolded." Valkyrie laughs in pain.

Seraphim groans at the comment of Valkyrie. Sitting herself up she blows some of the hair away from her face. "The names….Seraphim. She's Valkyrie." Seraphim sighs as she points to herself and Valkyrie.

"I am known as Ailis Eilis, I am the captain of the Tuatha de Danann." Ailis Eilis points to her ship, "Sadly it is just me." Ailis Eilis scratches her head.

Valkyrie recovers from her laughter with a long sigh of relief, a few chuckles escape, "We are looking for the Portal." Valkyrie says casually as she wipes a tear away with a sigh and a smile.

Ailis Eilis eyes widen in excitement, Holding her arms close to her chest she smiles, "I was heading that way!" Ailis Eilis points past the two, "You two were going the completely wrong way." She giggles. "Don't worry I know how to star navigate." She points to the sky, though the sun is high she snaps her fingers, a small purple cloud forms above them, revealing the stars. "This is my star map." She smiles.

"Where the hell are we?" Seraphim asks.

Ailis Eilis smiles, "Welcome to Soul Dimension!" Ailis Eilis exclaims with a goofy smile, "The land of Magic!"

Seraphim and Valkyrie glance at each other, "I thought you said we were imprisoned, not sent to a land of freaking magic." Valkyrie glares at Seraphim.

"Well, I thought….okay." Seraphim hangs her head low, "Can we catch a ride?" Seraphim glances at Ailis Eilis.

She nods her head, "I want to hear a lot about the other dimensions, like what kind of land do you have, the type of cheese! Especially the CHEESE!"Ailis Eilis exclaims in a brief cackle. "CHEESE!"

Seraphim groans, "Great another useless undermined character." Seraphim slumps down into a ball, "Wake me up in ten hours!" Seraphim yells as she closes her eyes.

* * *

White Heart bursts through the sky, leaving a loud sonic boom as she slowly breaks through the sound barrier. White Heart grits her teeth, "Damn, if she does come back we really are going to be in trouble." White Heart sighs, "The legends better be true about you Seraphim."

Ram and Rom, both in HDD, barely keep up with her, but they are making sure to Remain as undetected as they can, "Big Sis wait!" To Remain as undetected as possible….Goddamnit Rom.

White Heart glances back before making a full stop, "What are you two doing here!?" White Heart asks angrily.

The two appear in front of White Heart, panting and catching their breath, "We are going with you." Ram exclaims. "And we want a proper explanation."

"Y-Yeah!" Rom exclaims with her sister.

White Heart groans, "You two…." White Heart grits her teeth. Sighing White Heart slumps her shoulder in defeat, "Fine but stay behind me always. I'll go a little slower." White Heart pats the two on the head, "Just promise me you will stay safe."

The two sisters nod their heads.

White Heart grabs both of them and gives them a hug, "I promise everything will be explained." White Heart says softly, "Now let us find a place of rest, I can barely stay this is form." White Heart laughs softly.

The two sisters nod their head with a smile.

The trio of sisters finds a place to stay. The three deactivate their HDD forms. A small island with small very ancient ruins that have engravings of winged men and women along with dragons and smaller tiny humanoids. They make camp in the ruins of what seemed to be a temple. Plant life has taken over the ruins but the ruins are very much still intact. Only small cracks appear on the roof and fewer in the walls, stone benches dot the ruins with old. Surprising still viable wall paintings of suited humanoids battling what appears to be a woman in a suit of white armour are not faded yet though a few parts are fading and the plant life has gone and affected some of them, yet one painting dwarfs them all, it is a painting of a woman in a white dress, seemingly covered in blood, stands upon a pile of skulls and sits on a throne made of bone, the painting is unfaded and unaffected by the plants.

Blanc gazes at the painting, clenching her fist she lets out a low, in an audible growl. Furrowing her brow Blanc punching the wall with the painting, causing the wall to crack.

Ram and Rom fidget but approach Blanc. "B-Big sis, who is she?" Rom asks nervously while twirling her fingers.

Blanc glances the two. Sighing Blanc turns to face them. "Her name was Dia, though I personally know little about her, yet the legend of the Seraphim," Blanc takes a deep breath, "I am old, to be exact I am over a thousand years old, same with Neptune." Blanc glances back at the painting, "Dia was over a million years ago, but the fall of the Age of Divinity happened ten thousand years ago."

"The age of divinity?" Ram asks, tilting her head.

"Every CPU ever elected was once a deity in the Age of Divinity, an age long ago, an age when there were simply Gods & Goddesses and the ones below." Blanc sighs, "This is going to be very hard to explain." Blanc pats the two on their heads, "Look, I can explain later, okay?"

The two sister nod their heads. "Um, big sis we are going to go and look around, is that okay with you?"

"Just stay safe alright, and if anything does happen, well, happen, call me okay." Blanc tells the two.

The twins so leave blanc alone in the ruins. She leans back and pads herself down. Feeling something within her jacket she grabs it. A book with a leather cover. Blanc opens the book. "I remember this." Blanc whispers to herself as she sees a photo of her and Neptune in the middle of a crowd, Vert and Noire also stand behind the two. All of them have a smile on their faces. Blanc chuckles to herself. "Forgot about this." She whispers in reminisces. Flipping to another page is a group photo all the CPUs and CPU Candidates. Blanc holds Ram and Rom in her arms, Noire has her arm around Uni, Vert is, well, being Vert and staying close to Nepgear, yet Neptune she gives Nepgear a big huge with a goofy smile. Placing her hand on the photo Blanc smiles to herself. Flipping to another page she sees Blanc and Neptune in HDD fighting it out as Noire and Vert start to transform. "I sure did give you a hell of a beating Neptune, but…." Blanc laughs, "I, I did lose." Blanc smiles. Flipping past many photos she remembers some good old memories. Flipping to the last page she looks at the last entry of the photo. Blanc and Neptune lay in the middle of a grassy field, Blanc holds a red button wired to some the camera in her hand and Neptune is well being Nep and trying to grab said button.

Blanc lays the book down and smiles to herself. "Good old memories." Blanc closes her eyes and begins to reflect on some distant memories and recent memories. Blanc smiles to herself, "After all this is over Neptune, I am going to beat your ass for allowing Planeptune to harbour the sarcophagus of Dia, you idiot." Blanc casually tells herself with a smile.

Distant screams echo in the ruins. Blanc springs forth, she glances about. Somebody screams again, "Big sister!" Rom's voice. Blanc sprints out of the ruins and follows the voice. Blanc summons her maul and smashes it against something, causing a loud crack.

Rom and Ram get behind Blanc as she drops the maul, she squints and observes the object. "Rom, Ram….How did you find this?"

* * *

IF looks down at some papers, reports from scouts and guards. A letter from Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox's basilicom say they can supply some relief for Planeptune. A report from the oracles says that the camp's supply management is underway and that they have enough rations to feed the entirety of Planeptune for a month they then are going to have to ration the rations. Compa's report states that the medical supplies are not dire but they may need more. Another report says that many of Planeptune's other cities have sent a small amount of supplies in food, water and medicines to Planeptune. The guild reported back that they manage to find more than a couple hundred survivors and vital areas too dire for a foot search.

Leaning over the table IF lets out a disgruntled groan as she flips the table. "How does Nep manage to get through this much paperwork…." IF chuckles to herself as she released what she said. Pushing the table back up and grabbing the scattered papers IF walks out of the tent and looks up the small refuge.

Taking a small stroll IF walks towards the steps that lead to the basilicom. One of the guild members walks up to IF, "I have finished by the investigation." The guild member passes his sealed report to IF.

IF takes the report and unseals it. She waves the guild member off. Taking her time with the new information IF sighs as she crumples the report up. Throwing it against the IF slumps down, "More and more people are losing faith in Nep. Damn it!" IF punches the ground.

Compa walks up to IF, "So, Nep is losing shares?" Compa asks as she twirls her hand around each other, her legs slightly shake.

IF groans as she covers her face with her hands, "Yes." She simply says into her hands.

Compa seats herself beside IF and watches the encampment, "We can rebuild." Compa says.

"But can the people?" IF asks.

Compa looks up, stars shine high in the night sky, the galaxies reveal themselves and the constellations shine brighter. "Buildings can be rebuilt, but emotions? Those fragile yet flexible things we all have." Compa smiles, "They are studier then anything but once broken they can be fixed, all they need is the show of a lifetime to come back together." Compa looks at IF, who stares back at Compa, "All they need to know is that they are alive, and that should be enough to remind them to be happy, even through the hardships."

IF nods in agreement. "Why does Nep have to leave?" IF groans, "She….can't leave her nation without saying anything." Compa opens her mouth but IF cuts her off, "Nep is just….so indifference when it comes to her nation!" Compa yells.

Compa lowers her head, "It's just the way she is." Compa says, "Would you rather the warmongering Goddess or our lazy Nep?"

IF sighs and slumps down to her knees.

The two sit in silence.

Uzume walks up to the two, holding a badly injured man with his arm around her neck. The man wears a gambeson under an iron lamellar and has black leather trousers and fur steel plate boots, long black hair and green eyes, "Found him down in the hole." Uzume says, she too is in fact wounded but as bad as the man, "His name is Anvil, I believe you two know each other?"

IF stands up and hugs the man, "My goodness, Anvil what happened down there?" IF asks.

Anvil laughs, "Not much, just trying to buy the settlement sometime." Anvil weakly reaches into his pockets. Pulling out a small black orb that seemingly glows, Anvil passes it to IF, "This seems to be a form a share energy." Anvil says as IF grabs the orb, "Whatever it is the monsters wear keen on defending it." Anvil says as he sits on the railing of the steps.

IF observes the orb, "I often forget that you aren't from here." IF chuckles, "We have a lot of catching up to do Anvil, but for now you go to the medical tent, Compa here can patch you up." IF says as she pats Compa on the shoulder.

"Yep, leave it to me." Compa nods her head in agreement. She places Anvil's arm over her shoulder and the two walk off.

IF and Uzume sit in silence, "I found the medical supplies we need, but my advice is we move as many of us out of this city to another city of Planeptune." Uzume says.

IF nods her head, "Agreed, for now, we stay until we can fully assess the situation." IF says. "What happened down there?"

Uzume sighs, "I'll tell you later, I still need to scavenge for more medical supplies." Uzume says as she walks off, waving off IF.

Looking to Compa who takes Anvil into the medical tent, IF takes a long stroll around the refugee camp.

* * *

Black Heart patrols the skies as she observes the ruins, noticing some movement she would signal Black Sister or Green Heart to check out the movement. Most of the time it would be a few survivors who they would escort to the camp.

Well on patrol Black Heart comes across a hooded figure clad in black. Black Heart descends to the ground, "Are you hurt?" Black Heart asks, reaching out to the figure.

The figure quickly turns and with a small dagger stabs Black Heart in the side. Black Heart instinctively kicks the figure back and forms her sword. The figure takes off its hood, revealing the Pseudo Noire, "Oh….great it's you." Black Heart says as she rolls her eyes.

The Pseudo Noire tilts her head, "Thus this shall end the Black Goddess of Lastation."

Black Heart takes her stance as Pseudo Noire summons a large Nodachi in her hands. The two stare each other down. "So….I believe you said your name was Nero?" Black Heart says. Nero, or Pseudo Noire (Choose your pick), nods her head. "Good, I remember that when I make your tombstone!"

Black Heart leaps forward and thrusts her sword forward. Nero deflects the attack with her Nodachi and use the blunt end of the Nodachi and hits Black Heart on the head. Noire stunned for a moment is sent fly towards some rubble. Nero leaps in the air and extends her hand outward, sending a black bolt of energy at the rubble.

Black Heart burst out of the rubble and slices the energy bolt in two, sending two pieces of energy flying past her and exploding in a static fashion. Black Heart rushes upward in the sky and makes a broad slash at Nero, screaming out in anger as she sends Nero down to the ground. Not letting Nero have a single moment of rest Black Heart makes a broad sweeping strike at Nero.

Nero jumps up in time to block the onslaught of Black Heart's attacks. Slash after slash, thrust after thrusts, puts Nero in a defence position as she blocks every attack. Black Heart makes a downward slash with her sword and nearly cuts Nero's Nodachi in half. Black Heart kicks Nero in the chest and makes a leaping thrust with her Sword.

Dashing out of the way, Nero thrusts her Nodachi towards Black Heart. Deflecting the attack Black Heart leaps backwards and rushes forward with her sword pointed forward. Nero clicks her tongue and raises her hand.

Around Nero forms a black aura with a white highlight. Forming in a cylinder pillar of energy Nero furrows her brow and hisses at Black Heart. "You may have won these two battles, but nex one," Nero glares at Black Heart, his eyes shining with a teal glow and a brief power symbol forming in her irises.

The energy disappears. Nero is nowhere in sight. Sighing Black Heart slowly ascends into the air, scratching her head, "Damn it, I couldn't defeat her." Black Heart sighs and flies off, leaving the general area behind.

Black Heart flies towards the settlement, seeing that the encampment is becoming more packed by the hour. Green Heart flies from behind Black Heart, "We tried contacting what happened?"

"Just a small run in with my Pseudo self." Black Heart says as the two descend towards the camp. Both deactivate their HDD.

The two walk towards the general area of where they set up their own small tents, "So if the legends are true." Vert takes out a small datapad. "Chika and the others manage to find some small, albeit heavily cryptic, information on Dia." Vert says as the two stop before IF.

"How goes the search?" IF asks as she holds a pile of papers.

The two Goddesses nod their head, "We found a number of survivors, some set up small encampments of their own, others resorted to looting stores but we put a stop to that." Noire says as she pulls out a small datapad of herself, "I have full document detailing my exploits in our search, I just-"

"I don't have a datapad." IF squints at Noire, "It died about three days ago."

Noire sighs, "Well luckily I came prepared, I have a portable charger, and a handwritten copy." Noire pulls out a small sealed letter.

IF grabs the letter well tucking the scrolls deeper into her arms. "Thank you for the report. IF nods at the two.

Vert tilts her head as she observes IF, "Something's off, what happened?" Vert asks as she reaches to caress IF check.

IF sighs, "Only one survivor came back from the ruins beneath the Sarcophagus." IF looks towards the tent with the big red cross on it. "He is alive, still charismatic as ever." IF says as she smirks, "Keeps on talking about how his boyfriend is going to murder him after what he did." IF chuckles.

Vert glances at the tent, "He….He's…." Vert clears her throat and shakes her head. Smacking her checks.

Noire shakes her head, "Vert." Noire states.

"I wouldn't mind meeting this fellow, after of course." Vert laughs. IF squints her eyes at Vert.

"He doesn't swing that way." IF says. Turning to Noire she begins to speak, "Uni came back a little while ago, she went to help the Oracles manage the supplies. You two can also take the rest of the day off." IF says as she moves past the two, "You have done enough today, we don't need CPUs collapsing of exhaustion."

Noire and Vert sigh as IF leaves, "As I was saying." Vert takes out her datapad, "One thing keeps catching my eye though." Vert says. She points to a small text.

Noire glances over the rest of the texts and stops where Vert is pointing "'Dia, the Goddess of Damnation, is said to have….devoured over a thousand other Deities," Noire squints her eyes, "chosen by the divine masses, Dia was the first, and only, apotheosized human. Dia is said to be fated with the destruction of….creation itself'" Noire steps back and glances at the sarcophagus. Noire snatches the datapad from Vert.

"Hey!" Vert yells as she reaches for the datapad.

Scrolling through the texts she stops at one of the various images. Runes, albeit old and nearly faded carvings of runes in some old and forgotten languages. "Do we have binoculars or a spyglass or something along those lines?" As if on cue a man dressed in a white lab coat walks by with a box full of scientific astrology stuff. Noire rushes towards the man, "So sorry but I need this telescope for a second." Noire says as she grabs the telescope. The man protests, saying something along the lines of 'Inconceivable!'.

"What are you looking?" Vert asks as Noire sets up the telescope.

"Just confirming my hypothesis." Noire says as she looks through the telescope. Noire takes a few moments of observation. Walking away from the telescope with deadpan eyes, "Look." Noire says.

Vert looks through the telescope and gasps. On the sarcophagus appears to be the four CPUs carved into the sarcophagus, beside these carvings are the same runes appearing on the notepad. "Wait." Vert says as she tries to zoom in with the telescope. "These runes are familiar. Remember that time we were is Celestia?"

"Yes." Noire says as she gazes at the sarcophagus.

Vert gulps, "These runes are simply the same runes, just in a different font." Vert says as she walks away from the telescope.

Noire moves to the telescope, "You remember how to read the runes?" Noire asks.

"'So thus the last of the Old Goddesses shall die and so shall a new generation of Goddesses take hold, as for told in the old rites. Goddesses of Humanity shall rise and Goddesses of Divinity shall finally be at rest.'" Vert says as she closes her eyes. Sighing Vert slumps down onto the ground and gazes at the sky, "What have we gotten ourselves into?"

Noire and Vert look up at the sky, seeing the constellations appear before them. The two sigh, "Just another crazy adventure, just slightly different." Noire says as she closes her eyes.

The two gaze at the sarcophagus. "Alright, I am going to….well I don't know." Vert says, "Neptune had to wander off again, same with Blanc. Don't even know why we came." Vert sighs as she gets up and starts to walk away.

Noire walks in the opposite direction, "We came to help a friend in gave need, regardless of the fact that she may or may not want help." Noire says and slightly turns her head to Vert, "That's what friends do after all."

Vert smiles, "Yes indeed." The two go their separate ways.

* * *

Purple Heart stops at a ridges edge as she stares at the crumbled ruins of the tower. Around the tower are wisping orbs of white lights with a blue outline. Vague transparent shadowy figures wander the ruins. Purple Heart jumps off the ridge, falling through clouds as she descends to the land below.

After minutes of falling Purple Heart lands in water, shallow water. As she lands the rocky land beneath her crack under the force. Slowly walking towards the collapsing iron gate of the now crumbling tower Purple Heart sighs as she looks up to see that the tower is still collapsing on itself. With each part of the tower collapsing wisps of energy burst forth and fly around, hissing as they traverse the land.

Walking up to the crumbling doors Purple Heart places her hands on the door. Closing her eyes she pushes the doors open.

Inside the tower is massive, you can't even see the top of the tower. Hanging from the unseeable roof are large, thick, rusted chains that have wisping orbs twirl around it. Hanging on the walls are gibbets that have transparent shadowy figures trapped in them. Along the walls is a spiral staircase and within the walls is cells of sorts, these cells hold ragged corporeal figures that are either walking around the cell like a caged bear or huddled in the corner. Along the staircases is dead torches.

Before Purple Heart could take one step inside she is pulled back. Bumping into somebody considerably taller and buster. Purple Heart freezes as she hears the voice speak, "Hello Neppy." Slowly gazes upward to see the face of the monster Purple Heart shivers as she stares into the dark pink eyes. Purple Heart takes a few steps back but Iris Heart pulls her closer. Shaking her head with a smirk Iris Heart places a finger on Purple Heart's lips, "Please don't ever go running off without me." Iris Heart smirks.

Purple Heart nods her head. "Sorry, Plutie but….I have to ask that you stay here this is really….personal to me." Purple Heart gulps as she closes her eyes, awaiting whatever may come her way.

Iris Heart chuckles, "Sorry Neppy, even if this was a family matter, I would still come." Iris Heart places her palm on Purple Heart's face, "After all, whatever is happening is obviously going to affect us all, not just your dimension." Iris Heart gives Purple Heart a soft slap on the cheek, "Plus, you must remember that friends are here for a reason." Purple Heart smiles at the words of Iris Heart. "Now, prepare for your punishment~." Iris Heart sings.

Purple Heart's eyes widen as she sees the ever, so frightful, so nightmarish, so EVIL whip Iris Heart has with her. Iris Heart throws that away, reaching for her….*Ahem* cleavage she pulls out a small pudding cup….What the f#%k! "Not the pudding…." Purple Heart whispers as she tries to reach for the pudding cup.

Iris Heart chuckles as she raises the cup of pudding in the air, past Purple Heart's reach. "Sorry Neppy, this will hurt you as much as me." Iris Heart opens the pudding cup and slowly points it down, the pudding sliding down the cup.

Purple Heart gasps as she bounces up to reach for the cup, "No spare the pudding! Punish me! Just not the pudding! It has some much to look forward to when slowly be dissolved in my stomach!" Purple Heart says as she whines desperately reaches for the pudding.

"Forgive me for this profane act." Iris Heart says as the pudding drops out of its cup and splatters on the ground.

Purple Heart kneels down to the pudding, tears form on the corner of her eyes. Raising her hands to the sky Purple Heart yells 'No!' to the heavens, echoing like a roaring thunder. Iris Heart kneels beside her as and brings her arm around Purple Heart and pushes her head into her lap.

Purple Sister watches with a dumbfounded face at the scene that just transpired, "Um….I can buy us some pudding on our way back!" Purple Sister yells.

Iris Heart puts her index finger to her lips and 'shh' Purple Sister. The two elder purple

Goddesses transform back to their original state. On cue, Purple Sister deactivated her HDD.

Nepgear slowly walks towards the two. Neptune curls into a ball and rests her on Plutia's lap, "The pudding….why are you so cruel." Neptune whimpers.

"I'm sorry Neppy, but you ran off and I had to do something to punish you, was I too hard?" Plutia says as she pats strokes Neptune's head.

Neptune freezes, "Yes you were." Neptune says bluntly.

"I promise to make it up to you, but after we do what you wanted to do." Plutia says as she gets up, pulling Neptune's arm over her shoulder, "But today, we are going to help you no matter what. Right Nepgear." Plutia glares at Nepgear.

"Yes! You don't even have to ask!" Nepgear yells as she runs towards them, "Come on let us find this object big sister wants."

Plutia gives a hug to Neptune before running off into the tower as Nepgear does too. "Wait! You guys!" Neptune yells. Stopping just before she enters the tower she looks up, at the high cliffs. She sees her pseudo self-watching her with a toothy grin. Neptune glares at her, "Of course she made clones of us." Neptune sighs before running back in, "I hate this story so much."

* * *

Histoire and Arfoire stop at a large chained gate. One the gate are carvings depicting humanoids fighting each other. At the very top are three humanoid figures watching the battle. In the centre of the gate is a large carving a six-winged humanoid figure reaching towards the three figures as chains hold it down.

"Here it is, the gate towards-." Before Arfoire could say a thing the chains break off, clattering to the ground and falling down towards the large void below. Arfoire looks at Histoire with inquisitive eyes.

"Must mean that this dimension isn't a prison after all." Histoire says, "Or we are the keys." Histoire floats towards the gate and traces some of the carvings with her fingers.

Arfoire moves close. Placing her hand on the hand on the gate she lowers her head, "You remember the times of ancients when there wasn't all this CPU and Oracle stuff going around right?" Arfoire asks as she looks at the door closer.

"I do. Neptune and Blanc have begone remember, at least vague parts, not sure about Vert and Noire." Histoire says as she looks at the carving of the three figures, "The next generation of CPU is going to be new deities, no longer old ones are recycled as CPUs."

Histoire and Arfoire observe the gate more, "We can't open the gate can we." Arfoire breaks the silence.

The two look at each other. Both of them try to push the large gate open for it not to budge. The two move back and rushes forward, slamming into the gate. Histoire is sent spiralling back as she begins to see doubles.

After recovering the two begin to push the door again, "We are going to be at this for awhile aren't we!" Arfoire says as she pushes.

"Yeah!" Histoire gasps as the two stop.

"Are you even pushing?" Arfoire asks as she catches her breath.

"Oh just shut up and push!" The two move back and push the gate with as much force as they can. They are going to be at this for a while.

* * *

 **A/N: So I am going on a small hiatus, about just a small month-long hiatus to refresh some ideas, that and my internet bill is coming up and I don't have the money to pay it! The horror of not having internet for a week or more!**

 **Anywho, if you would be so kind as to leave a review, not mandatory but much appreciated. Thank for taking your time to read this chapter of 5 615 characters (Excluding author's note.)**


	10. UPDATE

I haven't uploaded or updated this story in a like two or three months, that has a number of reasons from personal life. So I am putting this on an indefinite hiatus but I might pick it back up but most likely do complete rework the entire fanfic.

Now I would like to point out the faults in my own work. The big major thing was my neglectfulness to post-read the chapter that left A LOT of spelling mistakes (I cringe to this day still.) I also have to say that the entire jumping from one character story to the other was a horrible idea and diverging into more character stories was atrocious. The pacing of the chapters was all too fast and my OCs literally had the personality of a cardboard box. I had a lot of inconsistency and contradictory scenes and lore. The biggest problem I had was the fact I wanted to personally rush this story out in rabid strives and that causes many of the problems I listed. I also spent three days writing a chapter which would leave me with at most 1500+ characters or a bit more, which would be filled with filler words and scenes that could just be cut entirely.

In essence, I personally would give myself a 3/10 for just how bad I did this and how horrible I handled it. So it is most likely to have a complete rework, when? I have no clue.

With regards ArcanumScriptor.


End file.
